Resident Evil: SPAIS
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: S pecial P revention A nd I nfantry S oldiers. An underground mercenary organization hired by the Umbrella corporation to search for and rescue staff members in the Arklay mansion. Upon entering the mansion the six members are thrown into a nightmare
1. Arrival

Rapid shot echoed through the hall.

"Keep running" Samantha yelled as the undead mob slowly closed in on the group. Blood dripping from their mouths, a lifeless expression upon their faces.

"We're almost to the doors" Joe said checking his map. "Frag out" Jay yelled stopping to launch a grenade at the monsters.

"Joe how much further" Chase asked reloading his rifle. "Just around this corner, I've got the code ready". As the group rounded the corner Joe immediately began entering the code. Stephen yelled in pain as one of the ravenous zombies bit into his forearm.

"Get them off of him" Chase yelled firing at the horde in front of them. Jay and Samantha grabbed Stephen trying to keep him from being swarmed over. "I got it. The doors are open let's go" Joe yelled as the blast doors opened. As the lights in the next room turned on another horde of zombies swarmed into the room immediately biting Joe.

"We're surrounded" Chase yelled as Joe disappeared beneath the swarming zombies. Jay looked around as the zombies spilled over each other swarming into the room he realized that they were going to die down here. "Jay..Jay" Sam yelled as the zombies latched onto her.

"SAM" Jay yelled his eyes darting open. "Jay wake up dammit" Sam yelled slapping him in the shoulder. Looking around the room Jay realized what happened "You've got to stop watching these movies Jay. You always fall asleep and have those crazy dreams"

"I can't help it, I love zombies. Its like they call to me" Jay said jumping out of his chair smiling. "Well get yourself together we've got a mission in twenty minutes" Sam said walking out of the room.

Walking over to his dresser Jay took off his shirt dropping it at his feet and changing into a dark green shirt. After changing into his infantry gear and putting his tactical vest on he walked over to his bed grabbing a white notebook on the way out. "One day I'm going to finish you " he said placing the book in his bag.

Hanging the bag over his shoulder he left for the briefing room. "Fortune time" he said opening the door to the briefing room. "Its alive" Joe exclaimed as Jay entered the room. "Where's Chase" Jay asked looking around.

"Haven't seen him in an hour probably getting the details to our mission" Stephen replied shuffling a deck of fortune cards. "So Jay the last one came true want another" he asked. "Why not" Jay said grabbing the deck shuffling it then handing it back to Stephen.

Setting several cards on the table Stephen flipped the first one over "Well this represents you. flipping over a second card Stephen looked between the two "All right this is another person". Flipping over another Stephen looked at the three "All right that's a girl. So you and a Girl. Flipping a fourth card Stephen placed them next to each other "The cards are saying you're going to fall in love tonight J.J."

Sam began laughing from across the table. "Well it was going to happen eventually I guess" Jay said sitting at the table between Sam and Joe. "All right listen up" Chase said as he entered the room. "Our mission is to infiltrate the Spencer estate in the Arklay mountains and rescue the residents"

"Rescue from what" Jay asked. "Apparently the Umbrella corporation was doing some medical research out there they lost contact with their team who were staying at the mansion. They haven't heard from them in eight days"

"Why didn't they call the cops" Joe asked staring at Chase. "They don't want the cops involved". "Well that means that they're doing something their not supposed to then" Jay said. "True, but we're getting paid for this and we don't ask questions remember" Sam said stretching her arms back.

"We've also gotten reports that S.T.A.R.S Bravo unit was dispatched in the mountains to look into the reason why so many people were disappearing out there. So there's a chance we'll encounter them around the mansion" Chase said walking to the end of the table and sitting down.

The doors opened once again as a man dressed in full tactical gear entered the room. "Everyone this is William Deleon. He'll be our mission leader" Chase said sliding a folder down the table. "You've all been briefed on the gist of our mission, so now I'll divide us into teams of two. Team one will be Stephen and myself, Team two will be Samantha and Joe. Chase you and the kid will be team three"

"So I'm guessing we're going to be inserted by air" Jay asked scratching his nose. "Yes we're going to be dropped off by helicopter approximately twenty yards from the mansion. We'll scan the area with thermal and night vision and heartbeat sensors before dropping in"

Looking around the room William fixed his gaze on Jay "You did great on your previous missions kid I'm looking forward to seeing what you got tonight" Jay smiled as he stood up "Well let's not keep you waiting" he said walking out of the room. "He certainly is enthusiastic, he's never like that until the action starts" Stephen said following after him.

Exiting the staircase and walking across the helipad to the waiting chopper Jay leaned against the door waiting for the rest of his team. "I'm getting a really bad feeling about all this" he said to himself as Stephen and the team walked over to the chopper. "All right let's go ETA seven minutes" William yelled as the pilot started the engine.

Flying over the forest Jay stared out the window into the dense, dark forest. "All right all sensors are active we're going to make a few passes around the drop zone to make sure it's clear" Chase yelled through the headset. "We've got a few hits on the thermals, looks like a small pack of wolves about forty yards from the drop zone" The pilot said.

The radar pinged loudly as a big heat signature revealed itself on the radar "Fly over there and use the camera to find out what it is" Chase yelled to the pilot. "Sam what'cha got on that thing" Joe asked as Samantha zoomed in with the camera. "It's a crashed chopper. Looks like it was the S.T.A.R.S heli" she yelled back.

"Nothing on radar except that pack of wolves. Drop zone looks safe" The pilot yelled flying back to the insertion point. "All right remember our mission is to retrieve the Umbrella staff members, nothing else. We'll be dropping at the same time so get your night vision ready and head for the mansion" William said clipping his belt to the drop wire.

As the doors slid open the team slid down scanning the surrounding area. "All right I'm heading back see ya when I see ya" The pilot said flying back to town. "All right everyone let's head in" William said silently running up to the mansion the team following suit. Stopping a few yards from the front door they saw what looked like dogs walking in circles around the door.

"What happened to them" Joe asked seeing that their flesh was peeling off. "Quiet Chase whispered watching the dogs closely. One of the dogs raised its nose and began sniffing the air, "Shit" Jay whispered readying his silenced pistol. The dog looked over to the group and growled before taking off at full speed towards them the other three following right behind it.

"Take em' down" Chase yelled firing his automatic pistol. As the group began firing at the pack of dogs another ran up from behind and jumped on Jay. "Dammit" he yelled holding the dog by the neck struggling against the beast. "SAM GET IT OFF ME" he yelled. Firing her shotgun Sam quickly helped Jay up before turning to fire at the others.

"What are these things" Stephen yelled reloading his pistol. "Run for the mansion now" William yelled after killing the last one. Entering the mansion and closing the door behind them the team looked at each other "What the hell were those things" Joe yelled. "Joe keep it down" Chase said sitting on the stairs. "I mean we unloaded on them and they just kept coming. It took so many rounds just to kill one I mean nothing should be able to do that".

Jay was standing in the center of the room holding his index finger across his mouth staring at the floor. "What'd ya think kid any ideas" Chase asked looking over to him. Looking up Jay turned to face him "First thing we should do is count our ammunition sine we've already used so much, then I say the teams split up and search each side of the mansion for the Umbrella staff"

"How do you stay so calm man" Joe asked sitting next to chase on the staircase. "Not many things are able to shake me" Jay replied checking his remaining ammunition. "I've got three clips for my sidearm and ten mags for my rifle" Sam said closing her bag. "Same here" Jay and Stephen said in unison. "All right Joe and Stephen stay here in the lobby Sam and me will scout the west wing, Chase you and the kid take the east stay on the first floor" William said shouldering his rifle.

"If you find anything radio back to us" Stephen said setting his bag down. "All right let's move" Chase said as he and Jay walked over to the brown double doors. "This is a big dinning hall" Jay said looking around. A grandfather clock halfway across the room was ticking loudly as Jay and Chase walked to the end of them room. "Boss over there" Jay said pointing at a pool of blood in front of the fireplace.

"Hmm whoever this was from it happened a few hours ago" Chase said running his fingers through the blood. "Let's check this next room Jay said slowly opening the door. "I'll check up the hall Jay you go down". Jay nodded as he went to the left walking slowly down the hall holding his pistol tightly in his hands. Rounding a corner he saw a male body on the ground "Boss I got something over here" he called up the hall.

As Chase ran down the hall Jay reached into the pockets of the corpse looking for information. "Good god what could've done this" Chase asked standing behind Jay. "What ever it was it looks like it was trying to eat him" Jay said staring at the bite marks around his legs. "Those look like human teeth marks your trying to say that someone ate him".

"I wouldn't doubt it considering the shape this guy's in. Aw hell he's a S.T.A.R.S member" Jay said standing up with a bloody wallet in and badge in his hand. "Kenneth Sullivan S.T.A.R.S Bravo team". Holding his hand to his left ear Chase turned on his radio "This is Chase we found a mutilated body in a hall over here. We found I.D. on him he's Kenneth from the S.T.A.R.S unit that was sent out here"

"Are you serious" Stephen asked. "If the S.T.A.R.S are here then our mission might be complicated" Samantha said. "I just scanned the police records apparently S.T.A.R.S Alpha team was dispatched after they lost contact with the Bravo team" Joe said. "Our orders are to find and rescue and Umbrella staff do not engage or confront any of the S.T.A.R.S members under any circumstances" William ordered.

"Boss I'm going to search the next room you keep looking around here" Jay said walking up the hall towards the blue door. "Kid be careful" Chase called after him. Slowly opening the door and aiming his gun down the hall Jay looked down the narrow hall. "Just what have we gotten into this time" he asked himself. "This is already worse than Miami".

Walking further down the hall he quickly jumped around a small corner "I'm starting to hate this place". Continuing down the hall Jay saw a body on the floor. Slowly approaching it he saw the blood stains on the white coat it was wearing and the dirt that seemed to cake its body. Taking a coin from his pocket Jay threw it at the body and stepped back. A low moan echoed quietly through the hall as the body pushed itself up and to its feet.

Looking into it's eyes Jay saw a pale glaze over them "Perfect" he said to himself firing his pistol at the zombie. "Just drop already" Jay said after firing several rounds. As the zombie crept closer to him Jay jumped at it pinning it to the ground. "Hell with you" he said placing his gun in its mouth and pulling the trigger. Getting up Jay kicked the zombie to make sure it was dead. "Definitely worse than Miami" he said to himself continuing down the hall.

"This is William. Sam and I found a body, but it got up and attacked us we had to drop him"

"This is Jay same over here I don't know how it's possible, but these are zombies all right"

"Everyone stay vigilant" Chase said before the radios went out in a burst of static. "Guys, anyone, hello" Jay said. The only response was waves of silent static "Dammit". Taking off the radio and placing it in his bag Jay continued down the hall opening a door to the left. Entering the next hall Jay heard several gunshots and a scream from the other side. Running around the corner Jay saw a young red-headed girl being attacked by several zombies.

"Hang on" Jay yelled firing at each of the zombies quickly stepping towards them. One of the zombies turned and lunged at Jay "Don't think so" he said grabbing the monster by its neck and snapping it. "No" the girl yelled as one of the zombies pinned her to the ground while the other slowly approached. Jay out of ammo ran over to the zombie grabbing it by the head and throwing it behind him.

Turning to the zombie that had pinned the girl he pulled his knife from it's holster on his shoulder he kicked the zombie off of her and stabbed it in the side of it's temple. "Get down" Jay yelled. As the girl ducked Jay spun around and kicked the zombie in the head knocking it back. Reloading his gun Jay walked over and shot the three rounds into the monster's head.

"Are you all right" he asked helping the young girl up. "Yea thanks" she replied her voice full of fear. "Who are you" she asked staring at Jay. "Jay Helmsly you can call me J.J." he replied checking around the corner. "I'm Rebbecca Chambers of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team" "Did you say S.T.A.R.S" Jay asked turning to face Rebbecca.


	2. MIA

"Who are you exactly Jay? Some kind of soldier?" Rebecca asked as Jay scanned the shelf of the small room they were in.

"I'm just a gardener I woke up a few days ago and this place went to hell" he replied taking off his tactical vest and setting it aside.

"If your just a gardener where'd you get that gear" she asked him as he set the vest on the ground.

Jay turned to face her gazing into her eyes for a sign of suspicion. "All right I'll come clean. I'm not a gardener I'm a member of an underground mercenary organization. I was sent here on a search and rescue mission"

"Rescue who?"

"Sorry, but that's all I'm going to say. Besides I say we should focus on getting out of here alive"

Rebecca slowly turned her eyes to her gun that was lying on the table next to the bed as Jay turned his back to her. Slowly she began reaching for it when a faint ringing sound came from Jay's belt.

"Excuse me," he said stepping out of the room.

Silently getting to her feet Rebecca crept across the floor and put her ear to the door listening to Jay's conversation.

"Negative all I've found on this end are zombies"

"What! What happened did someone shoot it down or something?"

"Roger I'll return to the lobby be there in a few minutes"

"Great the chopper goes down now we're stuck here," Jay whispered to himself as he reached for the door handle.

Turning the handle Rebecca backed away only to her the sound of glass shattering and Jay yelling in pain.

Quickly grabbing her gun Rebecca opened the door to see a dog standing over Jay biting his forearm. Shooting several rounds into the monster it finally died and Jay lied breathing heavily "Thanks" he grunted as he rolled the dead monster off of him.

"Let me see your arm" Rebecca said reaching over to him.

Holding his hand out Jay waved for them to re-enter the room before doing anything else. After closing the door Jay sat on top of a chest holding his injured arm "Hold still" Rebecca told him as she began applying medicine to the wound.

"How's that feel?"

Flexing his arm and waving it around a small smile appeared on Jay's face "Nice work"

"Don't move it too much or the bandaging will come loose"

Jay nodded as he got to his feet "Well I'm going to check this place out some more will you be alright alone?"

"Yea I'll be fine" Rebecca replied as Jay placed his tactical vest back on.

"Here its not much, but it'll come in useful" Jay said as he handed Rebecca two clips for her pistol and some first-aid. "Take care Chambers" he said closing the door behind him.

Running back towards the lobby Jay began to think back to what Stephen said in the briefing room. _'You're going to fall in love tonight kid'_

Entering the dinning hall Jay looked up at the balcony to see several zombies stumbling around unaware of his presence below them. Jay smiled as he continued towards the double doors at the end of the room _'Good thing they're not smart'_ he thought as he opened the doors.

Walking back to the staircase Jay looked at each of his teammates noticing Chase was absent. "Where's Boss?"

"We haven't received word from him since the radios went out" Joe said pulling up a file on his laptop. "According to the police radios S.T.A.R.S Alpha team will be arriving in the area shortly chances are they'll end up here as well"

William cleared his throat as he stepped forward "All right new plan Sam and I will continue to scout this side of the mansion Joe you and Stephen will scout the upper level of the east side. And Kid I want you to go back and look for Chase"

"On it" Jay said as he ran back for the doors. "Kid be careful" Stephen called after him as he and Joe began climbing the stairs.

Re-entering the hall he separated from Chase in Jay began to look around. Checking back where the body of Kenneth was Jay heard the door behind him open. Swiftly turning around he saw a zombie creeping towards him. After firing three rounds into the monster the pistol began clicking signifying it was empty.

"Hell with you" Jay said as he turned around running down the hall behind him. Reloading his gun Jay turned to see if the monster was following him. "He must've found something more interesting than me," Jay said seeing that the zombie wasn't coming after him.

Opening a door Jay heard the caws of several crows in the next room "Hopefully the birds aren't crazy" he said to himself stepping through the doorway. Looking up at the birds perched on a rail above him Jay smiled with relief that they didn't attack him. Looking down Jay saw a corpse sitting against the wall with small holes covering its body.

"Great the birds have gone mad," he said realizing that the holes were peck marks. Slowly getting up Jay quietly made his was up the stairs continuing his search for Chase. Stopping at a door Jay looked back to the crows seeing one of them had turned around watching him. "A shame something so beautiful has to become what you are," he said to the bird before opening the door.

As the door closed behind him Jay looked straight-ahead and then to the corner on his right seeing a zombie's reflection in the mirror. "Forward it is," he said as he stepped quickly hopped over a body that was lying in front of him. Turning his head Jay noticed that the body didn't get up _'One less to deal with'_ he thought as he opened another door.

Examining his surroundings Jay quickly proceeded through the room until he came across a key imbedded in a pedestal "Bad feeling, but why not" he said taking the key.

Hearing stone scratch and grind around him Jay turned as the statues on his sides and in front of him slid forward blocking his path. Jay shrugged as he turned only to see a fourth statue advancing towards him with a spiked shield. "How lovely" Jay said as he placed the key back in its resting place. "One giant death trap. I don't know if I should praise the architect or kill him"

Watching as the statues slid back to their original placement Jay headed back for the hall. Closing the door behind him Jay stared at the body that still lied there in front of the doorway. Taking another coin from his pocket he threw it at the body and waited.

"Well I guess you're actually dead," Jay said as he stepped over the corpse and rounded the corner. Noticing that the zombie's back was turned Jay silently creeping over to it and snapped its neck dropping it to the floor.

'_Come on Boss where are you'_ Jay thought as he rounded another corner. Checking the drawer of a small table he found a clip that matched his pistol. "Normally I'd ask why this was here, but I'll just go with it" he said setting it on his vest. "Chase" he yelled through the halls as he quickly rounded another corner.

Hearing several gunshots Jay readied his pistol as he swiftly advanced through the hall. Bolting through a door he came face to face with another man both of them holding their guns at each other.


	3. KIA New Orders

With each of the two men staring at the other their tensions were practically tangible "And you are?" Jay asked lowering his gun. "Chris Redfield S.T.A.R.S Alpha team" the man replied also lowering his weapon. Jay cursed in his head "Nice to meet you Chris. See ya around" he said quickly moving by the Stars member and continuing down the hall. Chris confused shrugged his shoulders after Jay left the room before he continued on his own way.

Entering the next hall Jay looked over to a staircase and decided to descend it. Arriving at the bottom Jay looked around and smiled in annoyance "I just went in a huge fucking circle". Walking back up the stairs he went around the small guardrail and through the door on the wall, out on a small balcony Jay heard gunshots. Reading his pistol Jay quickly ran around the corner finally running into Chase.

"Boss" Jay said holstering his gun and running over to Chase. "Jay I'm glad to see you're still alive," Chase said reaching down to the zombie dog he just killed and removing its collar. "This whole place is like a giant puzzle box," Chase said removing the fake key from the collar. "Yea I've noticed that, take that key down the hall go through the first door and take the door on the far side of that hall. Continue down that hall until reach a mirror the door past the dead body has a room with stone statues that key goes in the pedestal at the end of that room" Jay explained before he checked the remaining ammo in his pistol.

Chase grunted with surprise "I'm impressed Jay we're two hours into this mission and you've already got most of this place mapped out in your head". "I'm a recon and small arms specialist remember" Jay said loading another clip into his pistol. Looking over the rail of the balcony Jay stared at the dark forest that spanned for miles "This is far worse than that incident in Miami" he said following with a quick laugh.

Chase found that remark amusing as he too began laughing "At least we don't have to worry about urban terrorists and snipers this time". "Well Chase should we split up or search together the radios are out again?" Jay asked as the two reentered the hall. "I think its safe to split up most of the monsters on this side have been taken care of knowing you" Chase replied with a gently punch to Jay's shoulder.

"Very well, oh and be careful I've spotted two STARS members already. One of them saw me, but I fled before she could do anything" Jay said before he took the next door in front of him. "She?" Chase said to himself as he watched Jay exit the hall.

Back in the dinning hall Jay looked at the zombies that were lying on the floor "Chase's handy work I trust" he said seeing the single bullet hole in each of their foreheads. Still being careful Jay quickly hopped over each of the corpses before exiting the empty dinning hall.

On the second floor of the lobby Jay heard a door slam on the other end. Crouching down next to the rail Jay waited for another sound before he moved around the railing. Hearing something heavy fall to the floor with a grunt Jay quickly moved around the railing staying down, finally making it to the small set of stairs Jay looked over and slowly scanned the other side. Seeing a body sitting against the railing Jay readied his gun before he descended the small stairs quickly climbing the other set. Aiming his gun around the corner Jay froze when he recognized the body "Stephen" he yelled running over to his injured friend.

Kneeling next to him he immediately saw the wound on his right shoulder, "Stephen what the hell happened?" Jay asked removing his equipment pack and retrieving the bandages and first aid kit. Stephen coughed violently "Small room, it was booby trapped gas vents on the floor" stopping to cough Stephen's eyes began rolling back "Got out, but I was ambushed by one of those things".

"Stop talking and hold on all right," Jay said keeping his voice down. Hearing the door behind them open Jay spun around with his pistol aimed at another injured ally. "Jay" Joe said stumbling forward holding his arm across his abdomen his left arm riddled with small bite marks his torso had two large marks in it. Collapsing on the floor Joe dropped his gun as his blood began seeping into the carpet.

"Joe what happened to you?" Jay asked rolling him onto his back. "Jay don't go into the attic, there's a giant snake in there, watch the rafters" he said before his head dropped back. "Joe. Joe" Jay yelled shaking his downed partner. Grabbing hold of Joe's wrist and placing his fingers on his neck Jay checked him for a pulse…nothing "Dammit" he yelled.

"We shouldn't have split up" Stephen coughed forcing himself up against the railing and limping towards Jay. "We have to get out of here no amount of payment is worth this" Jay said as he removed Joe's dog tags and I.D. card from his pocket. "Without communications we can't issue a backup or retreat request to base" Stephen said as he threw a damaged radio forward. "Figures" Jay said as he stomped his foot down on it.

Turning to face Stephen Jay helped him back to the stairs "Hold still" he said as he began treating his wound. Hearing the door below them open Jay spun around aiming his pistol at William "Kid good to see your still alive" he said running over to them. "Where's Sam" Jay asked quickly standing up. "We got separated" William replied before he looked down at Stephen.

"What about Joe?" he asked. "Dead sir, he said something about a giant snake in the attic" Stephen coughed. "We need to regroup and…" William stopped when he saw the bandaging on Jay's forearm. "That wasn't done by you was it kid?" he asked. "No I was surprised by one of those monsters and got knocked out. When I came to some girl was tending to my injury," he explained rubbing his hand along the bandaged wound.

William turned his head and sighed, "Was it a STARS member?" "I'm not sure sir I left without speaking to her," Jay lied. "All right, there's a possibility our mission has been compromised so your new order is if a STARS member sees you terminate them" William ordered. "Is that really necessary? We could use their help" Jay argued. "If they spot you terminate them, we are not to be seen by anyone outside the contract" William barked.

"Very well, I'm going to continue searching. I ran into Chase he's still alive he's somewhere on the second floor" Jay said pointing at the east wing before he climbed the stairs and entered the hall Joe came from.

"I hate this job," he said to himself as he began walking down the hall. Quickly dispatching a zombie ahead of him Jay took the first door on his right, entering a small white hallway Jay quickly ran to the other side before approaching the corner he heard the door behind him open. Turning around Jay saw the same zombie slowly advancing towards him "Just die already" he grunted as he began firing. Backing against the wall Jay quickly looked to his right seeing Chris Redfield and Rebecca kneeling next to a body in the corner.

Turning back to the zombie Jay waited for it to lunge at him before he crouched down and pushed it forward "Piss off" he yelled turning his gun around and slamming the handle into its skull. Loading his last clip into his gun Jay tightly gripped the handle before he turned to face the two STARS members.

"Jay good to see you're all right" Rebecca said before she turned her head back to the man lying on the floor. "Likewise" Jay said walking over to her and Chris. Looking down at the man on the floor Jay saw the same bite marks that Joe had "This must be it then" Jay said as he pulled the hammer of his pistol back. "Rebecca" the man coughed before he passed out from his pain. "Richard" Chris yelled quickly falling to his knees to check on his friend.

"He's fine he's just unconscious," Rebecca told him with a relieved sigh. "Wait here I'll take care of the snake" Jay said as he walked past them and towards the door. Closing the door behind him Jay walked forward and jumped around a small corner aiming his gun down the corridor next to him. Immediately being attacked by a zombie Jay was pinned against the floor his gun knocked out of his hand.

Holding the zombie by its neck Jay struggled to keep it from biting him as he reached for his knife. Taking the stiletto knife from a pocket on his vest Jay flipped it open and stabbed the zombie in the head several times. After convinced it was dead Jay pushed it back with all his strength quickly rolling to the side before pushing up.

Retrieving his gun Jay placed the knife back in his pocket and climbed the small stairs entering the attic. Taking a single step forward Jay looked around the musty room, then up at the rafters "I see you mother fucker," he said throwing a small cup from a nearby shelf at it. Hanging down from the rafters the snake stared at Jay flipping its tongue at him.

"What's up?" Jay said nodding his head at the snake. Opening its mouth the snake hissed threateningly before attacking him. Rolling to the side Jay took aim with his pistol and began firing. Avoiding another attempted bite from the snake Jay turned around only to have the snake's tail slap him against the wall. "That all you got" Jay grunted as he got to his feet avoiding another strike. "Come on" he yelled before firing the last shot from his pistol, luckily hitting the snake in its eye.

The snake turned away quickly retreating through a small hole in the wall at the back of the room. Grabbing his knife and flipping it open Jay slowly approached the hole and snatched something that was lying in front of it. Backing away Jay quickly exited the room "What is this?" he asked himself staring at half a wooden object that had what looked like a star imprinted on it.

"Are you all right?" Chris asked walking over to him. "I'm fine, but the snake fled so be on the look out" Jay said before he handed Chris the object he found and left the room. Continuing down the hall Jay opened a set of double green doors seeing nothing, but statues in the room Jay walked forward, but stopped when he noticed a switch on the ground. "Gas room" he said after he spotted the vents on the floor.

After pushing the two statues over the vents Jay flipped the switch holding his hand over his mouth and nose. Watching as the showcase at the end of the room creaked open Jay quickly retrieved what was in it and exited the room. Turning his head he saw Chris entering the hall "Here" he said throwing the half object over to him "It's a match". Catching the other half of the crest Chris looked on as Jay continued down the hall.

"I won't kill them unless I have to" Jay said as he opened another door. Walking down the narrow hall Jay looked over the railing seeing a zombie directly below him. "Well this might be fun," he said placing a hand on the railing and jumping over it. Falling onto the zombie Jay grabbed his pistol and slammed its handle into the zombie's skull killing it. Getting to his feet Jay ran into a small supply closet that was nearby, "Finally some ammo" he said seeing several clips on top of the chest in front of him.

Grabbing the ammo Jay quickly reloaded his gun before he continued to scout the mansion, exiting the room Jay entered another dark hallway. Turning to the right he walked down until he saw a door to his left and another door a few yards to the right. "Hi oh that way" he said to himself pointing to the right. Opening the door Jay was now in an outside hall, ivy wrapping its way up the walls and pillars, crickets chirping in the nearby shrubbery and wolves howling in the distance.

"This would be comforting it weren't life threatening" Jay scoffed as he began running down the hall. Opening a steel door Jay entered a tool shed coming face to face with a man in black leather and dark sunglasses, pointing a gun at his head.


	4. New Rules

Staring into the barrel of the gun pointed at his head Jay smirked before saying "This just got interesting". Lowering his gun the man in black took a single step back before asking the question of the day "Who are you?" Rubbing his injured arm Jay opened his mouth to answer, but the steel door behind him flew open knocking him forward. Looking behind him Jay saw a zombie standing in the door way, its mouth drooling, claws protruding from its hands, its face crimson red and the worst part was its moan, it was hollow as if possessed "Creepy" Jay said before shooting several rounds into the monster's head.

After several rounds the zombie was still standing "This is new" Jay said before the monster attacked him. Evading the swinging claws Jay jumped to the side and kicked the monster in its leg knocking it off balance, shooting it with three more rounds the zombie was still standing "Will you just die already" Jay yelled taking his stiletto knife from his pocket and throwing it into the zombie's left eye. Falling back the zombie hit the floor with one last moan before becoming silent, slowly approaching the monster Jay quickly kicked it in the head to make sure it was dead before retrieving his knife.

Standing up and looking over to the man in black he said "So Albert Wesker. I must say this is quite the honor for me". The man raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak. "To think I'd meet the famous Wesker here of all places. As great as this is I must be going. I do hope we meet again, under better circumstances" Jay said before walking back the way he came. After reentering the mansion Jay decided to search for Sam since no one had heard from her, first returning to the lobby he heard the click of a door lock, turning to his right to see Chris unlocking a blue door "Ah Christopher you're still alive". Looking at the young mercenary Chris blankly said "Its Chris". Looking at the silver key in Chris' hand Jay shrugged as he opened the blue door, staring down the dark hallway ahead of him he turned back to Chris "So who goes down the creepy hall first?" Before Chris answered a door above them open and closed the sound of someone running along the upper balcony echoed throughout the lobby.

Readying his pistol Jay quickly leaped out from under the balcony aiming his gun at an exhausted Rebecca "Hello Rebecca" he said holstering his gun. "I don't like this place" she panted as she sat at the top of the stairs to catch her breath. "Who would" Jay muttered before hearing another door open, this time it was another zombie quickly approaching Rebecca. Aiming her gun at the monster Rebecca pulled the trigger the gun's chamber clicked it was empty, getting to her feet Rebecca quickly descended the staircase as Jay aimed his gun at the zombie. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Jay froze "Joe" he muttered seeing the dark face of the zombie swiftly limping towards him.

Tightening his grip on the gun Jay roared before firing several rounds into the head of his fallen comrade "Hell with this job" he growled before loading a clip into his gun, then handing the last one to Rebecca. Regaining his composure Jay looked at the blue door Chris had unlocked not too long ago "Follow close" he ordered before opening the door and proceeding down its dark hall. Stopping at another door Jay slowly turned the knob and pushed it open scanning the next room for any sign of movement "Clear" he said before proceeding. Not letting his guard down Jay quickly moved around a small corner and aimed his gun down a dimly lit blue hallway leading to a small brown door, entering the next room the three were now in a large room with a two closets and a giant mirror mounted on the wall.

Seeing another door at the other side of the room Jay said "This is getting old" as he turned the knob, the door was locked. "Open" he yelled as he kicked the door forcing it open, flipping a light switch Jay looked around the medium sized room "Great a dressing room, I could use some blood free clothes" he said holstering his gun and looking around. Taking a dark green shirt with a First Lieutenant insignia on each shoulder Jay quickly tried it on "I like it" he said in a gruff voice as he placed his tactical vest back on. Turning around he looked at the two STARS members "Feel free to look around" he said jokingly as he exited the changing room. Stretching his arms out Jay yawned quietly before he grabbed the radio from his belt _'Screw it'_ he thought as he dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. Sitting on the small bed in the room Jay sighed as he watched Chris and Rebecca look through the clothing in the changing room "Chris, Rebecca we need to talk".

The two STARS members walked out of the changing room curiously looking at the young mercenary "What is it?" Rebecca asked nervously. "If you see any of my squad mates don't confront them under any circumstances, don't help them don't even talk to them, better yet if you see them run away" Jay said rubbing the back of his neck. "Why?" Chris asked with suspicion. "We're under orders to terminate any STARS members that see us during the mission. Our orders were to search for and rescue several Umbrella staff members that were last seen in this mansion. After checking the police scanners we got word that STARS was going to be dispatched out here, our mission leader gave the order to kill you if you saw us".

Chris slowly scanned Jay looking for the slightest movement how could he trust him after hearing that? "Why are you telling us?" Rebecca asked him. "I'm the only one who realizes that I'm going to need help to get out of here alive. Add to it that I don't approve of killing someone unless I have to" Jay replied. Noticing that he avoided eye contact with either of them the whole time Chris said "There's something your not telling us. What is it?" Jay got up and stretched his arms again "Your right there is something I'm not telling you, but that because I haven't figured it out myself once I do you'll know". After a long silence between the three Jay said "Stay safe you two". Leaving the room Jay quickly ran down the hall and back to the lobby "Fuck orders" he said as he climbed the stairs in the lobby, reentering the hall on the second floor he grabbed a vase from the nearby cabinet and threw it at a zombie that was lying face down.

After the vase hit the zombie and rolled a few inches on the carpet a hollow moan echoed from the animated corpse as it rose to its feet like a snake arching into its strike pose. "Are all of you gonna pull this trick" Jay said as he readied himself. As the monster began attacking him Jay quickly ducked and pushed it away from him before firing a single round hitting it in the chest, evading another swing from the red-headed monster Jay pulled out his stiletto knife and waited for the monster to turn around. As the mutated zombie turned Jay threw the knife at it hitting it in the temple stunning it, running over to the monster Jay kicked its legs out and placed his gun against its skull firing two rounds into its brain.

Retrieving his knife Jay quickly proceeded back down the hall entering a small study. Seeing pages and folders scattered around a small table he quickly skimmed through them for information, a report labeled Crimson Head caught his attention as he moved everything out of the way and opened the folder. Quickly reading through the file Jay threw it back on the table "That explains a lot" he said before leaving the room and entering the narrow hall once again. Looking at the zombies lying on the floor he shook his head in disbelief "Well someone's gotta deal with em". Flipping his knife open Jay jumped on top of the one lying a few feet from him and stabbed it in the skull several times before drawing his gun and moving around the corner. Shooting a single round at the one lying ahead of him he waited for it to get to its feet.

After the Crimson head got up and charged towards him Jay ducked under it and grabbed it by the waist lifting it up and throwing it back over the guardrail to the floor below. Jumping over the rail and landing on the zombie's back Jay stabbed it in the head killing it. Getting to his feet Jay placed the knife back in his vest pocket before wiping a small amount of blood from his face "Time to go outside" he said before running back to the outside hall. Reentering the tool shed where he had meet Wesker Jay quickly looked around for anything useful before heading through the door at the other side, now outside Jay was pleased to feel a cool breeze wash over him, but sad that he didn't have time to enjoy it. Hearing wolves howling in the distance Jay quickly ran through the small garden going through a steel gate at the other end.

Seeing a dark pond ahead of him the young mercenary readied his pistol not taking any chances to be surprised. "Kid" Chase's voice called from behind him. Turning around Jay saw his captain standing in the open gateway "Boss glad to see your still alive". Chase nodded his head "Yeah its been a rough night. What's the status so far?" Chase asked walking past Jay and staring into the dark pond. "Well aside from being low on ammunition and having to kill every zombie in that place for a second time I'm fine" Jay complained before leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes Jay exhaled slowly before speaking again "Joe is dead, Stephen is badly injured and Sam is missing". Shocked Chase spun around "What happened?". Looking his captain in the eyes Jay began explaining what had happened to the team "I see. Well There's nothing left in the mansion except a few locked doors. According to this map I found there's a guardhouse out here, but this pond is in the way and its too far to jump down" Chase said looking back over the water "And I don't fancy swimming through this, no telling what's in it waiting for us".

Hearing the gate behind them creak open both Jay and Chase turned around aiming their guns at Chris and Rebecca, quickly realizing the situation Jay yelled to his captain "Don't shoot". Seeing the badge on Chris' vest Chase looked down at Jay "This them?" he asked. "Yeah. Rebecca Chambers and Chris Redfield, if it weren't for Rebecca I'd be dead right now" Jay said holstering his gun. Doing the same Chase stepped forward watching the two STARS members with distrust riddling his face "Screw the contract I've already lost one man I'm not losing anyone else" he said turning back to the pond. "I guess this means you can trust Chase" Jay said before seeing a crank in Chris' hand.

Taking the crank from him he said "I love you Chris" before running back to the flood gate "Move aside boss" he said before using the crank to open the gate letting the water out and revealing a walkway in the pond. "All right let's go" he said before jumping down and running across to the other ladder, pulling himself up Jay saw a small lift at the other end. Before he could say anything he heard a hissing sound from the branches of the tree above him, looking up he jumped back as a small dark snake dropped down "How cute" he said grabbing it by its tail and throwing it into the water. "Watch the snakes" he called as he ran for the lift, the lift was too small for everyone to ride at once so Jay and Rebecca went down first while Chase and Chris waited for it to come back up.

As the lift descended slowly Jay counted three zombie dogs below them "This just got interesting" he said looking over to Rebecca to make sure she was ready. Quickly getting off the lift Jay hit the button to send it back up before turning to defend himself from the monstrous dogs. Waiting for the first one to lunge at him he rolled to the side and fired two rounds at it before turning to shoot the other two, after he and Rebecca killed the three monsters Rebecca noticed the bandages on Jay's arm were coming loose "Hold still" she said as she removed her medical pack and to replacing them. Jay smiled warmly as she removed the bandages and applied some disinfectant before wrapping new ones around the wound. After she finished Rebecca looked at him and said "That should do it. How's it feel?" Closing his hand into a fist several times then flexing his arm Jay said "Amazing...thanks".

Hearing the lift stop behind him Jay looked back just as Chase said "OK that's enough flirting you two don't forget we have undead monsters after us". Speechless Jay realized that he was blushing and quickly looked away from the group "As fun as flirting with Rebecca is we should keep moving" he said in a serious tone before continuing towards the small gate at the other side of the courtyard. Now in a small stone corridor the four survivors quickly proceeded towards the guardhouse entering the dark and gloomy building they went they're separate ways to search the area Chase and Chris went down the right hall before splitting from each other while Jay and Rebecca went straight.


	5. Point 42 The Point of Return

"What is that smell?" Rebecca said in disgust, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. Standing in front of the red double doors Jay readied his gun "Smells like another corpse to me". Slowly pushing the doors open he quickly scanned the room, seeing nothing, but a bar in the corner a few tables and a pinball machine in the far corner "Oh please have some fresh water" he said hopefully silently running over to the bar table, but stopping in front of it.

Leaning over the table was a corpse covered with dust and dried blood, pointing out a strange wound on its chest and lower abdomen Jay said "Look at that". As Rebecca slowly approached she saw the body seemed to be shriveled and empty "What is this?" she asked. Prodding the chest region of the body with his gun Jay took a mental note of the frail resistance the chest bones gave.

"This one is definitely strange" he said before poking the gun at the corpse's abdomen where the kidneys would be. "His organs are gone" he said backing away swiftly and pulling the hammer back on his pistol. "What do you mean gone?" Rebecca asked "How can they be gone?" Jay looked around unsure of what to make of it "I say we get out of this room now".

Rebecca didn't argue both of them turned around to head back, but something on the ceiling caught their eyes. Above them hanging from the ceiling was a massive brown spider, slightly turning his head Jay looked over to Rebecca and pressed his finger against his mouth and slowly nodded towards the door. Rebecca seemed to get the message; she turned slowly and silently crept to the door.

Silently following behind her Jay kept his gun ready in case the spider spotted them "Great there's another one" he whispered as a second spider crept around the corner on the ceiling. Rebecca reached her hand out for the door handle, but froze when she heard gunshots on the other side, with a surprised gasp she turned around the two spiders had become alerted to their presence and dropped from the ceiling.

"Perfect" Jay grunted as he began firing at the monsters "Rebecca run". "No way" she said before firing her own gun "I'm not leaving you to fight them alone". Jay smirked after one of the spiders turned onto its back and curled its legs inwards dead "If we survive this I'm taking you to dinner". The second spider proved to be difficult to kill it seemed smarter than its fallen partner it scurried to the side and jumped back to avoid being shot.

After one last round the hammer on Jay's pistol locked itself back, empty "Dammit. I'm out". "Here" Rebecca said handing him a clip, After releasing the empty clip from his gun Jay was sprayed by a mist that burned his skin forcing him to stumble back "That burns" he yelled trying to shake the acidic mist from his arms.

Rebecca stepped in front of Jay to defend him while the spider pounced, now pinned to the floor Rebecca was defenseless and Jay was still blinded from the spider's poison mist. Before the spider could bite into her the red doors flew open and an injured man open fired with a shotgun, forcing the spider off Rebecca and into the corner. "Come on" he yelled firing again forcing the spider to retreat into the furthest corner of the room "Kid get up" he yelled at Jay while reloading a few rounds into his weapon. "Stephen" Jay yelled feeling for his gun "I can't see".

Getting to her feet Rebecca rushed over to Jay and used his canteen to rinse out his eyes "Just hold still" she told him. "Come on back to the hall" Stephen said helping Jay to his feet and using his belt he tied the door handles together to keep them from being opened "Be good now spidey" he said pounding his fist against the door. "Kid you alright?" Stephen asked kneeling next to Jay and Rebecca, Jay managed a small smile as the water from the canteen washed the burning poison off his arms and face "Now I really hate spiders".

Stephen gave a weak snicker before making a quick glance at Rebecca "So is this her then?" he asked nodding his head towards her. Jay held his hand out and Stephen grabbed it and pulled him to his feet "Yea Rebecca meet Stephen Callaway he's with my team". Rebecca held her hand out and shook Stephen's "Thanks for helping us. I'm Rebecca Chambers S.T.A.R.S Bravo team". Getting to his feet Jay gently rubbed his arms "I'm feeling a little dizzy I think that thing may have poisoned me".

"Wait here I saw some herbs outside that I can use as medicine" Rebecca said cocking her gun and running for the front door of the guardhouse. After she left Stephen looked over to Jay and gave him an unsure look, "We're going to need help to survive this one, especially with Sam missing and Joe dead" Jay told him sliding back down the wall into a sitting position. "So any word from Chase yet?" Stephen asked as he attempted to fix his radio.

Jay gave a silent nod before pointing down the hall Chase and Chris took when they entered the house. After a few minutes Stephen managed to get his radio working, but static cut out everything "No good" he said setting the radio back on his belt "I think it's this place we're in. There has to be some kind of magnetic or electrical interference". Reaching up to his tactical vest Jay unbuckled it and took it off "Its getting hard to breathe" he said after wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Just hang in there kid I'm sure she'll be back soon" Stephen said looking at the front door.

Just as Jay began closing his eyes Rebecca burst in through the door and turned to fire a single shot from her gun before closing the door behind her. "Are you all right?" Stephen asked seeing the bite mark on her hand. Rebecca rushed over to Jay and handed him what seemed to be grounded herbs "Swallow these, they'll neutralize the poison". As Jay placed the grounded herbs in his mouth and forced them down Rebecca opened her medical pack and retrieved a bottle of disinfectant and began applying it to the bite mark on her hand.

"Wow" Jay said quickly scrambling to his feet "I feel great, what was in those things?" After bandaging her hand Rebecca looked up at him and said "The herbs that grow around the mountains here are extremely useful in medicine". "Lovely. Well let's get back to work the sooner we get out of this place the better" Jay said readying his pistol "All right Stephen that room is empty keep trying the radio. Rebecca your with me" he said as he proceeded down the hall Chris and Chase took. Entering a new hall they quickly turned their attention to the vines that made they're way up the walls and across the ceiling "Well this can't be good" Jay said slowly walking forward keeping his eyes on the vines.

"Let's see what's behind door number three" Jay said enthusiastically as he pushed open a door labeled "Dormitory 3". Inside was a bigger room with vines ten times bigger than the ones in the previous hall and the unmistakable sound of a swarm of bees "You know something tells me the bees are gonna be the size of my arm" he complained before slowly peeking around the corner and seeing a massive hole in the center of the wall "Oh good they're on the other side. Let's get out of here before they come this way".

Walking into a side room Jay found Chris reading a file "Chrisy" Jay exclaimed happily. "Don't do that" he said without taking his eyes of the file he was reading. "Chris" Rebecca gasped before running past Jay and over to him "Are you ok Rebecca?" he asked seeing the bandage on her hand. Rebecca nodded "I'm fine, just got a little careless is all". "What is all this?" Jay wondered seeing the many chemicals and empty bottles on the surrounding shelves of the room.

Chris handed him the file he was reading and looked at all the bottles on the left shelf "There's a giant plant in the room across the hall and it's blocking the door. That file mentioned something about a chemical called V-Jolt that will kill the plant, but I can't find it anywhere in here" he explained still scanning the shelf.

"Leave this part to us you go search for more clues as to what's going on here" Jay said placing the file on the sink and scanning the right hand shelf. Chris shrugged his shoulders and walked past them, but stopped after he opened the door "Rebecca" he said in a regretful tone. Rebecca looked over to him with a fearful expression like she knew what he was going to say "I'm sorry, but Richard's dead". Chris left the room without saying another word and Jay tried to not think about what Rebecca was going through he had already lost a friend no more than a couple of hours ago.

After grabbing an empty bottle he saw something scribbled on the wall behind the shelf and moved the bottles to read it. "Now that's useful" he muttered to himself as he turned to the sink behind him. Looking over to Rebecca he saw the grieving look in her eyes, he wanted to try and cheer her up, but he didn't know what to say to her. Without realizing it however he had placed his hand on her shoulder and was staring into her amber eyes. Slightly opening his mouth Jay knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't form the words.

Jay slowly closed his eyes and pulled Rebecca to him and wrapped his arm around her "I'm sorry" he said as she began silently crying over her lost team mate. After a few minutes Jay backed away from Rebecca and began working on the V-Jolt chemical to neutralize the plant blocking the doorway across the hall. Filling one bottle with water and taking a bottle of red liquid from the shelf he carefully mixed the two together into another empty bottle resulting in a purple liquid. Checking the writing on the wall once more he continued to work mixing a yellow chemical with the purple chemical he just made. "UMB-10" he muttered to himself checking the notes on the wall.

Next to him Rebecca had mixed water with a yellow chemical labeled "Yellow-6" resulting in a green chemical that the notes on the wall referred to as "UMB-7". Handing the bottle filled with the "UMB-10" chemical to Rebecca Jay washed his hands and grabbed another bottle of "UMB-3". Waiting for Rebecca to mix the two chemicals he took the resulting blue chemical and slowly mixed the two together. Holding his breath he held the bottle of brown liquid up to the faint light above the sink and smiled "This is it" he said cheerfully.

Placing a cap on the bottle and turning to face Rebecca he gave her a confident look "You wanna wait here?" Shaking her head she retrieved her gun from its holster and followed him out the door. Returning to the previous hall the immediately came face to face with Chase "Glad to see the two of you still in one piece" he said leaning an automatic shotgun on his shoulder. "Where's that plant Chris was talking about?" Jay asked his captain keeping a tight grip on the bottle in his hand.

"Follow me" Chase said leading them half way down the hall and into "Dormitory 2". Walking to the other side of the room he pushed a bookshelf aside and revealed a ladder that lead down into a tunnel. Following closely behind Chase they eventually entered what looked like an underground aquatic research facility. "Is that a giant shark?" Jay yelled seeing a massive shark in a small pool of water.

"Yep" Chase said looking at the trapped monster. "Yeah. Let's go this" way Jay continued walking in the opposite direction of the shark. Following Chase to the other side of the circular room they entered a small office room and saw giant roots sticking down from the ceiling. "Well this is it then" Jay said walking over to the roots and pouring the V-Jolt on them causing the roots to quickly wither away.

"All right let's get back up then" Chase ordered as he turned around and left with Jay and Rebecca close behind him. Arriving back in the Guardhouse room they quickly ran for the room that contained the plant "Get ready" Jay said as he took Chase's pistol and pushed the door open before drawing his own handgun. Entering the room the saw the giant plant hanging from the ceiling which immediately attacked them "Take it down" Chase yelled.

Just as the three of them began firing at the monstrous plant Chris entered the room and joined the fight. Soon after they started shooting the plant began withering and died its vines dangling freely from its center "Well that was fun" Chase said as he reloaded his shotgun. Seeing something shining in the fireplace Jay sprinted over to it and found that it was a key to the mansion they were in earlier "You know I would ask why a key to the mansion is out here, but nothing else has made sense tonight" he laughed tossing the key to Chris and reloading his guns.

"Well there's nothing else to do here so let's head back to the mansion" Chase ordered as he left the room and sprinted down the hall. "Take care guys see ya in the lobby" Jay said quickly running after his captain. "I'm gonna make one last check around here Rebecca you go on ahead" Chris said walking up the staircase to the second level of the room they were in while Rebecca left for the Mansion.

Finally catching up to Chase, Jay and Stephen outside the guardhouse the four of them went over a search plan before continuing towards the mansion "Keep an eye out for Samantha" Stephen said as Jay and Rebecca went up the lift first. After arriving at the top Jay pressed a button on the lift's console sending it back down "Shall we?" he asked leading the way back around the walkway and across the empty pond. Running through the courtyard the two of them reentered the tool shed and then the mansion itself.

Closing the door behind them Jay slowly walked down the hall with Rebecca right next to him "You know I remember saying something about if we survived those two spiders then I'd take you out to dinner once this is done" he said glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'll think about it and get back to you" Rebecca replied just as the metal door behind them opened a faint snarling sound coming from the other side.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

"I don't like the sound of that" Jay said quietly as he readied his pistol aiming it at the steel door a few feet in front of him. After a brief silence Jay opened his mouth "Boss?"

A loud thud like a heavy footstep echoed into the hall as a large dark green monster entered the hall. Upon seeing Jay and Rebecca the monster shrieked and sprinted towards them. Without hesitation Jay and Rebecca began firing at the strange creature which merely flinched with each bullet that hit it. Stopping in front of Jay the monster quickly crouched down on all fours and swiped at his legs with one of its claws.

Before his leg gave out Jay swiftly brought his other leg up and kicked the monster back before falling to his knee "Don't let it get close" he yelled dropping the empty gun from his hand and using the pistol he took from Chase. After one final shot from Rebecca the monster let out a shrill shriek before dropping to the floor.

Breathing heavily Jay used the wall to pull himself back to his feet and yelled "I hate this place". Hearing gunshots from both outside and the hall behind them Jay said "We should get back to the lobby an open room gives us a better advantage".

Slowly pushing away from the wall Jay tried placing his injured leg on the ground and immediately doubled over. Swearing under his breath he pushed himself back up and leaned against the wall "Why is it always my leg that gets hit" he complained as Rebecca shouldered him "Let me help you" she said quietly as they slowly walked towards the next door.

Grabbing hold of the door knob where the gunshots were coming from Jay quickly pushed it open and aimed his gun down an empty hall. "Sam" he yelled after the gunshots stopped. "Jay" a female voice called from the balcony above them.

Hearing footsteps speed across the balcony Jay limped over to the stairs with Rebecca's help and was relieved to see Sam was unharmed. Stopping when she saw Rebecca, Samantha gave Jay an unsure look before proceeding towards them. "I see you've met my friends" Jay joked seeing the body of one of the reptilian creatures on the upper balcony.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked him seeing his leg injury and the bandage on his forearm. "Definitely been better, but I've been worse too" he joked after releasing himself from Rebecca and falling under the pain of his leg "Actually this one might be the worst" he grunted as he pulled himself up and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"In here" Sam said walking past Jay and Rebecca and opening a door. Helping Jay inside Samantha quickly walked over to a large crate in the back of the small room and opened it. "Let me see your leg" she said retrieving several medical supplies from the crate.

As Sam began treating Jay's injury he introduced her to Rebecca and explained to her what happened since they last split up. "I haven't heard or seen William since we split up, but I don't think he's dead" Sam told him just as she finished lacing a tight bandage around his ankle.

Placing his injured leg on the ground Jay slowly shifted his weight over to it measuring how much he can place on it "I won't be able to run, but it'll keep me going" he said before looking over to Rebecca. "I'm going to head back to the lobby will you be ok here?"

Rebecca nodded "Don't worry I'll be fine by myself for a while".

Jay nodded his head "See ya soon" he said before leaving the storage room with Sam. As the two of them climbed the staircase and turned to head for the lobby they heard a faint gunshot from the hall ahead of them. "Let's go" Sam said drawing her pistol and swiftly opening the door.

"William" she gasped seeing their mission leader standing over another reptilian monster. "Glad to see your still alive Sam, I was getting worried with these things running around" Will said reloading his pistol.

"Find any useful information?" Jay asked limping through the doorway. After giving Jay a suspicious look William said "Nothing particularly interesting. But I think we should give this place one last go over before making any final decisions about what to do". "We're going to split up again and search solo".

"Yea because that worked so well last time" Jay said in an annoyed voice. "There is no splitting up this time. In case you haven't noticed Joe is dead I'm injured and we're all running low on ammunition and medical supplies". "Now you can go solo if you want, but I'm not searching alone".

William turned to look at Jay and met his glare with his own "We'll find more information and cover more ground if we split up and that's an order".

"Shove it" Jay said practically yelling. "What kind of leader are you? You're pretty much telling us to go off and die in a corner. I'm not listening to your orders if they're gonna get me killed".

After he finished arguing Jay forced himself to walk straight and moved past William and headed for the lobby with Sam next to him. After exiting the hall and reentering the lobby "I understand how you feel Jay, but you shouldn't talk to your superiors like that" Sam said to him as she helped him down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Chase and Stephen were waiting for them "Sam" Stephen said surprised to see her still alive "Thank God I was worried".

"Are you all right kid?" Chase asked seeing Jay's leg. "I'm fine right now we have to focus on getting out of here" Jay replied sitting on the stairs to rest. "I'm tired of William's pompous attitude. We're not searching solo we're going in pairs and we are not to leave the others side at all. Sam and I will make one last sweep of the west wing starting on the first floor. Chase you and Stephen take the east and be careful, aside from these new monsters, remember that giant snake is still around this place somewhere".

Chase had a small smile on his face, but quickly dropped it "You're going to make a great leader one day kid". Turning around chase walked towards the dining hall with Stephen leaving Sam and Jay in the lobby. After the door closed behind them Sam looked down at Jay, he had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the stairs.

After a few minutes had passed Jay pulled himself up "Ready?" he asked Sam. Sam nodded as she readied her weapon and followed Jay to the single brown door at the west side of the mansion. Using the wall for support Jay quickly limped down the hall and slowly peeked around the corner before continuing "I still don't know how we're going to get out of here, we could go through the forest, but there's probably more of those things out there as well".

Sam looked back at Jay as he said those words and she began thinking he's right. Their organization wouldn't send anyone to look for them and they don't have any working radios, they were on their own.

Opening the door and entering the next hall they quickly proceeded through "There's got to be something we missed" Jay said turning a corner. After thinking for a moment Jay remembered the locked door on the far side of the balcony upstairs. "Come on" he said to Sam as he opened the door and reentering the back hall.

"The door at the far end of the balcony should was locked if we can get it open there might be something useful in there" he said opening the door to hall where he separated from Rebecca. Walking over to the storage room he opened the door he saw that Rebecca had left "We should find her we'd be better off traveling together" Sam said after grabbing a clip she left in the storage crate.

Just as they were about to exit the room the heard a scream and then a gunshot, it came from upstairs. "Jay" Sam called seeing him bolt from the room and ran up the stairs completely ignoring his injured leg. As Sam reached the top of the stairs Jay had already opened and gone through the door to the hall.

Slamming the study door open Jay saw Rebecca crawling away from a hunter that was slowly walking towards her "Get away from her" he yelled firing his gun at the monster. The hunter quickly turned around and shrieked at Jay before leaping at him, taking a quick step back Jay jumped forward and threw his good leg up intercepting the monster and knocking it down.

His injured leg gave out from his weight and Jay fell to his knee clenching his hand around his lower leg he aimed his gun at the hunter as it scrambled to its feet and fired every round he had left into the monster. Sam entered the room just as the hunter fell onto its back and started flailing around before dying. Quickly helping Jay to his feet they both checked on Rebecca, someone shot her in the leg.

"What happened?" Jay asked kneeling next to her. Waiting to catch her breath Rebecca handed him a book that she found in the desk that was in the corner of the room "I…I came back up here to search, but someone was already in here. Before I could say anything to him that thing came into the room and then he shot me before running away".

Jay looked over his shoulder at Sam before looking back at Rebecca "Let me guess, he was one of the guys from my team right?" Rebecca nodded "Yeah, it wasn't Chase or Stephen though".

Jay got to his feet and held his hand out to help Rebecca "Sam look after her, I'm going to kill that bastard" he said pulling the hammer back on his pistol. "Jay wait" Sam called after him, but Jay had already kicked open the damaged door and sprinted down the hall.

Stopping in front of the locked door at the far end of the balcony Jay reached for the handle and pulled the door open. Now inside a library he quickly moved past the various bookshelves and heard the door behind him close and lock "Get out here Dammit I know you're in here" he yelled dropping down from the second level of the library, a mere five foot drop.

Hearing the window he passed by shatter Jay readied his gun and waited. Hearing a loud hissing sound Jay steeled himself and waited for the next move. Looking to the upper level he watched as a bookshelf was knocked over and behind it was the giant snake he encountered in the attic. "Time for round two huh?" Jay said as the snake slithered down to him.

As the snake lunged at him Jay stepped to the side and tried to run away, but his leg slowed him down. Just as Jay was about to take a shot at the monstrous snake it used its head and whipped him into the wall, quickly getting to his feet he fired a single shot at the monster he managed to hit its eye and duck under its head as it began flailing in pain. "Why did I go off alone?" Jay swore at himself as he ducked under the snake's head once again.

Looking above him he saw the bookshelf was wobbling each the snake hit the wall, "It's a long shot, but its all I've got" he thought as he lured the blinded snake over to him and waited for it to strike. As the snake lunged for him Jay jumped to the side and covered his head as the bookshelf fell over and onto the snake's head burying it.

Climbing back up the ladder Jay made one last look over to the snake to make sure it was dead before leaving the library. Walking over to the door he grabbed the handle, but it was locked from the other side "Damn it all" he growled before looking at the window the snake came through.

Cautiously approaching the window he looked out at the dark forest that covered the Arklay Mountains and stepped out onto the balcony. "Got to find a way back inside" he said to himself as he ran around the balcony. Seeing a large hole in the wall he turned on his flashlight and shined it into the hole before he crawled through it. "I hate this place I hate this place I hate this place" he repeated as he slowly crawled through the snake's tunnel.

Making a turn Jay finally climbed out of the snake's tunnel and saw he was back in the attic "Well at least I know where I am". Opening the attic door and returning to the lobby of the mansion he saw Chase and Stephen waiting for him along with Sam and Rebecca "You missed the party" he said to them as he limped down the stairs.

"What happened to you this time kid?" Stephen asked seeing the dust and dirt that covered Jay. "Long story short I killed the giant snake and its burrow was the only way out of the library".

"Any sign of William?" he asked them. Sam shook her head "Not a thing he's still got to be here somewhere". Jay dropped to a sitting position and took a long breath "Well let's think. He's not in the east wing, so he's either outside or…" Jay turned himself around and looked at the staircase as if seeing right through them "I'm an idiot" he said as he jumped to his feet and tried running around behind the stairs.

"He went through here" he called to the others, seeing the steel gate behind the stairs was opened. "You're kidding right?" Stephen said looking down the dark staircase that was behind the gate "We're going down there aren't we?" he whined.

"Feel free to stay up here, but I'm going to find William and then I'm going to shoot him" Jay said opening the gate and proceeding down the stairs with Chase and Rebecca behind him. "We're going to make one last sweep up here then we'll join you" Sam called after them.

Finally arriving at the bottom of the stairs the three of them were in some kind of underground tunnel around them were various machines and equipment "A mining shaft or another death trap?" Chase said looking at the only available path in front of them.

* * *

**A/N.** I know I mixed some of the rooms up in the mansion, its been a long time since I've played Resident Evil and its hard for me to remember the exact layout of the mansion and the tunnels beneath it, I'm trying my best to re memorize the maps.


	7. Desperate Times

"This'll help" Chase said seeing a map of the underground area he, Jay and Rebecca were in. Jay quickly scanned over the map several times memorizing each turn and dead end, exhaling slowly Jay said "OK I got it, let's go".

Walking down the only available path they came to a fork in the tunnel each side had a rusted steel door "To the left" Jay said limping over to the door.

Slowly opening the door and peering into the large room Jay aimed his gun around before entering. Chase brought up the rear and closed the door behind them "As much as I want to get out of here, there might be something useful down here we should look around".

Agreeing with his point Jay lead them through several doors, until they came to a giant room with a lift in the center "It can look like a mining shaft all it wants I still say its another death trap" Jay said as he walked over to the lift's power supply and held his hand over it "Its pretty warm, someone was here very recently".

"Where will this lift take us kid?" Chase asked taking off his sunglasses and looking up the shaft.

Jay was leaning against the safety rail going over the map in his head his mouth silently saying what he was thinking. "It'll take us to a few levels up obviously. Up there according to the map should be a supply room and some kind of crypt". "I say we head up, search the area then leave. I don't like this place and being underground isn't' helping".

The three of them stepped onto the lift and looked up as Chase hit the switch, after a rough start the lift swiftly made its ascent to the upper level "Be ready" Chase said standing between Jay and Rebecca. The lift stopped and the three quickly got off and followed Jay as he led them down another hall.

"Supply room number 1" he said opening the door. Quickly scanning the room Jay took a few steps forward before being attacked by a zombie that was behind the door. "Kid" Chase yelled as the zombie grabbed hold of Jay's shoulder and neck.

Struggling against the zombie's surprising strength Jay grabbed hold of its head and flung himself forward throwing the undead menace over his shoulder. As the zombie slowly began getting to its feet Jay held his right hand back balling it into a tight fist. The second the zombie turned around Jay threw his right hand forward with all his strength hitting the zombie in the side of its temple.

"Damn" he muttered while shaking his hand "That hurt". The zombie was lying face down on the floor motionless; a small amount of blood ran from its eye and ear. Stepping over to the now fully dead monster Chase looked closely at its eyes "I think you caused a bit of brain hemorrhage on this one kid".

Jay grunted smugly "I think I bruised something" he said gently rubbing his left thumb over his knuckles. Walking around the supply room they gathered a variety of medical supplies and ammunition that was lying in a storage crate in the back of the room.

Reloading his two pistols Jay looked over to Chase and then to Rebecca "Any thought as to our dinner plans after we get out of here?" he asked her.

Surprised Rebecca looked at him and gave a quick glance to Chase "Not yet, I prefer to wait until we're safely out of here before making any relationship decisions".

After a few minutes of rest Chase opened the door "All right let's keep going".

Following behind him Jay pointed him towards another rusted door at the end of a narrow tunnel "That will lead us to crypt, beyond that is another lift that should take put us on path to the other side".

Leading them through the door Chase looked down the short tunnel and saw a hunter at the end standing in front of a large boulder "This might be interesting" he said stepping out of the crevice the door was in and taking aim at the hunter. Firing a single round into the monster's back Chase waited for the monster to begin running at him "Stand back" he said to Jay and Rebecca.

Once the hunter began running after him, there was a low rumbling sound and the boulder behind it began rolling in behind the monster. Chase quickly ducked back into the indentation of the wall as the hunter let out a painful shriek as the boulder rolled over it. With a thunderous impact that shook the tunnel the boulder smashed through the wall at the opposite end of the tunnel leaving Chase unphased, Rebecca surprised and Jay severely annoyed. "Is this Indiana freaking Jones?" he yelled looking at the crushed hunter then to the hole in the tunnel wall.

Chase patted Jay on the shoulder as he walked by "Look at it this way kid we got to save ammo, and that was mildly amusing".

Jay slowly shook his head "I just wanna go home" he whined.

"What's the matter, not man enough to handle a little thunder" Rebecca said teasingly as she followed Chase to the newly made doorway. Giving her an annoyed grin and a half hearted annoyed laugh he followed after them.

After stepping through the shattered stone wall they looked both ways to the left was a ladder to the right was a typewriter. "Ok I'll bite" Jay said staring at the typewriter "Why would a typewriter of all things be done here?"

Chase looked at him then to the typewriter "Do you really care?" he asked. Jay shrugged his right shoulder "Good point let's go" he said taking the lead and climbing down the ladder.

Shining his flashlight below him as he climbed down Jay immediately saw the ground and looked back up to Chase and Rebecca "Its not that far, looks like there's some torches or something down here".

After reaching the next floor and quickly stepping off the ladder he slowly turned his gun to each side before realizing he was standing on a suspended slab of rock "This can't be good" he muttered before seeing a stone coffin in the center of the pillar.

Looking inside the open coffin he saw a skeletal corpse and judging by the dust and cobwebs that covered it; it must've been over thirty years old. Stepping away from the coffin he quietly waited for Chase and Rebecca to join him before proceeding through the next door.

"This place is so much smaller on a piece of paper" Jay said after closing the door behind them. Continuing their way through the tunnel Rebecca had noticed that Chase began acting suspicious almost as if he was planning something. Coming to a looked door Rebecca pulled Jay aside while Chase attempted to pick the lock. "Jay I'm worried about Chase he's acting weird".

Jay made a quick glance at Chase who was fixated on the locked door in front of him "This has been a crazy night, but I really doubt he'd turn on us if that's what your thinking".

"Dammit" Chase said after he snapped his lock pick in the door. "You suck boss" Jay laughed as he tried to kick the door, but instead stumbled back "Yea that didn't work" he grunted painfully rubbing his leg.

Chase gave a small chuckle "You were saying kid?"

Before Jay could say anything several gunshots came from the other side of the door. "Oh please be William" Jay said switching his gun's safety switch off. "Kid" Chase said in a stern voice.

"What?" Jay said looking down at him "I'm not going to kill him. I'm just gonna shoot him in both legs and give him my regards as I leave him to find his own way out".

Waiting in anticipation for the gunshots on the other side of the door to stop the three of them kept exchanging mixed looks, "It's been over a minute what could possibly be in there that takes that many bullets to kill?" Jay asked kicking the door once more.

After the gunshots had stopped the three stood ready waiting for whoever was on the other side of the door to open it. Hearing a low rumble sound from the other side they took a few steps back and kept their guns trained on the double steel doors "Wait for it" Chase said.

Hearing the handle on the other side turn Jay slowly tightened his grip on his gun praying that William was the one to open the door in front of him.

The door opened and Jay dropped his gun in disappointment it was Chris. "Chris" Rebecca gasped as the door closed behind him.

"Glad to see you could join us" Chase said checking the room Chris was in. "That explains the gunshots" he said pointing his shotgun at a giant Tiger spider in the corner of the room. Seeing the spider Chris had fought Jay quickly withdrew himself from the room "That thing is twice the size of the ones me and Rebecca fought what the hell is going on here? I mean what could possibly cause this kind of mutation?"

"Wish I knew kid, but our first priority is getting out of here alive" Chase said walking away from them and towards the door at the other side.

Following after him with Chris and Rebecca, Jay pushed the door open and was surprised to see that Chase had disappeared "Boss?" Jay yelled down the stone hall they were in. Quickly walking down the cold and damp hall Jay checked each corner; they were both dead ends "Great now Chase has vanished".

"Maybe he went up" Chris said looking at the ladder against the stone wall. The three of them immediately climbed up the ladder and to their surprise they were back outside "Great the courtyard, there's a helipad above us…" Jay stopped speaking after remembering that the chopper that brought his team to the area went down on its return trip "Still open for suggestions on how to get out of here".

"If we can find something to use as a signal we might be able to get Brad's attention he's still flying around here somewhere" Chris said looking up at the sky. "Guess we'd better start looking then where should we start?" Jay asked sitting on the edge of a stone fountain.

"This book said something about using these medals at the gate of water think it means this fountain?" Chris asked taking a book from his bag and sliding the two medals out of it.

"Worth a shot let's find out" Jay said scanning around the fountain for anything remotely out of place. "Here" he called to Chris from the other side of the fountain "There's an indention it's got a carving of an eagle".

"Use this" Chris called back throwing him a gold medal with a raised carving of an eagle on it. After setting the medal in place Chris did the same on his end with a silver wolf medal and they waited.

A few seconds after they set the two medals in place the fountain stopped running and the sound of grinding stone echoed lowly throughout the courtyard as the fountain began splitting in two "Now what?" Jay said to himself seeing the hidden staircase under the fountain.

"Up is down, down is up this place is maddeningly unhelpful" Jay complained after he followed Chris and Rebecca down the spiral staircase and into another elevator.

After the elevator began its descent Jay looked over to Chris "How many of your people are here?"

Chris thought for a second "Well except for Rebecca everyone assigned to the Bravo team is dead and as far as my team goes Jill is missing and the last time I saw captain Wesker was in those tunnels".

"So just the four of you assuming that Jill and Wesker are still alive. Including myself altogether we have eight people; can we fit all of us on your heli?" Jay asked locking his hands behind his neck.

Chris shook his head "It'll be a real tight fit, but I think we could do it".

After the elevator came to a stop Jay slid open the fence door and stepped off "Right then once we find a way to signal your pilot I'll gather my team, but first we should place priority on finding a way to the helipad". Walking to the nearest door and pushing it open Jay reached for his gun and proceeded into the next room immediately checking behind the door.

"Clear" he yelled back to Rebecca and Chris as he continued to walk around the new area. While he waited for Rebecca and Chris to join him Jay opened a file that was lying on the desk in the corner and began skimming through it finding a lot of useful information "That explains it" he muttered blankly after reading the report on the T-virus. "Jay behind you" Rebecca yelled at him.

Quickly turning around Jay cursed himself for not hearing the zombie behind him before it pinned him to the ground and bit his forearm. "Argh get it off me" he yelled trying to wrestle the creature off him. After the zombie opened its mouth to bite him again Jay grabbed it by the neck and pushed it off of him "Eat the wall" he grunted throwing the zombie to the wall next to him.

Just as the zombie bounced off the wall unharmed Jay grabbed the back of its head and slammed it back against the wall, "Once more" he said before slamming it into the steel wall once more caving in its skull. After he released the zombie's head Jay stumbled back against the wall and slid down to the floor clutching his injured forearm which was bleeding heavily.

"I'm going to need a long nap after this night is over" he laughed weakly as Rebecca began treating his wound. "There it's done. Now be more careful" she told him after wrapping his forearm in a thick bandage. Jay nodded "You two go on ahead I'm gonna rest here for a few minutes and then I'll join you" he said sitting on top of the desk and leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure you'll be all right alone?" Chris asked him seeing the way he was holding his arm. Jay waved his hand for them to leave "I'll be fine I just need to rest a bit. Once I get over one injury I end up with another" he laughed rubbing his recently wound.

After reluctantly leaving him alone Chris and Rebecca went down the steel staircase to the next floor while Jay fought to keep his eyes open. After Rebecca and Chris left Jay slammed his good hand against the cold steel wall and swore at himself "This isn't good" he muttered looking at the open file he dropped on the floor.

Reaching down and retrieving it he opened the door next to him and walked into a conference room. Locking the door behind him he sat down at the table and skimmed through the file once more taking in every word in every report. "The virus can be transferred by blood either through a bite, scratch or saliva of an individual already infected".

Jay slowly looked down at his forearm that Rebecca treated after he met her hours ago and then to the one he had just received "This can't be happening" he said after flipping the page of the report and continuing to read through it.

"Early symptoms are as followed. Occasional blurred vision, excessive fatigue, random and eventually painful muscle spasms, dizzy spells and a massive burning sensation immediately followed by the entire body flinching".

Silently turning the page and reading through the next report he remembered what Rebecca told him back in the residence outside the mansion, she was feeling really tired like every muscle in her body was numb and her vision kept getting blurry. "Dammit" he quietly yelled slamming his fist against the table "There's got to be something to stop this from happening".

Quickly reading through the rest of the report he found nothing, but reports on the T-virus and failed experiments. Just as he was about to throw the file off the table he saw two set of numbers scribbled on the back of the file's folder. Reading over them he took a pen from the nearby shelf and wrote the two sets of numbers on his bandage before setting it aside.

"All right what should I do?" he asked himself leaning back in the chair. After thinking in silence for a few minutes he came to a decision "I need to find a computer and copy every single bit of data to a disk for evidence, after that I need to find something that can stop this virus from claiming me as well".

With his goal in mind Jay jumped from his seat and walked out of the conference room with his gun ready and his mind set he quickly walked down the steel stairs Chris and Rebecca took when they separated. Entering the next hall he steeled himself as he heard the familiar moaning sounds of a nearby zombie.

* * *

**A/N.** I know I really screwed up the tunnel section, but in my defense its the most boring part of the game and I wanted to get through it as quickly as possible.

Aside from the tunnel's it is really hard for me to remember the layout of the lab so I will be going off memory, so in the next chapter things might seem a little different, I will apologize a head of time for that.

I decided to add the 'symptoms' of the T-virus to add to the story's effect, taking the details from each T-virus report from the games I placed them all into one file to give the less experienced Resident Evil fans a brief look into the virus itself.


	8. The Light

Quickly sliding the clip out of his pistol Jay counted his remaining ammunition before sliding the clip back into the gun's handle. Taking a quick breath Jay said to himself "All right then. Its game time"

Quietly proceeding down the steel hall Jay looked around the corner, the zombie he heard had its back to him. Standing in the center of the hall moaning the zombie proved to be an easy target for the young mercenary as he quickly crept over to it and pistol whipped the back of its head. As the zombie stumbled forward in a stunned state Jay snapped its neck dropping the dirt covered corpse to the floor.

Quietly continuing down the hall Jay barely managed to jump back as another zombie lunged at him. Flipping his gun around in his hand Jay held his ground as he waited for the monster to face him. The monster slowly turned its head before turning to face Jay and creeping toward him. Once the monster was within arm reach Jay swung his arm out and slammed the butt of his pistol into its temple. The impact sent the monster into the steel wall with an audible moan the zombie slid backwards down the wall before slowly trying to get back to its feet.

Quickly flipping the pistol back to its rightful position Jay pinned the zombie's neck against the floor and placed the barrel of the gun in its mouth before angling it up and pulling the trigger back. The gunshot echoed through the hall as the monster's blood splattered through the top of its skull "That's two" Jay grunted as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Opening the door that the zombie cut him off from Jay's eyes were immediately caught by a computer screen that was flashing. Placing his hand on the back of the monitor it was still relatively cold, whoever used it wasn't there for long and it couldn't have been more than a few minutes ago. "Let's see what you can tell me" he said sitting at the desk and immediately going through the various files on the computer.

Seeing several highly detailed reports, photos as well as short video logs of different experiments of the T-virus Jay scoffed when he saw the name of one of the researchers "William Deleon". "Now I'm definitely gonna kill him" he said as he slid open the top drawer and grabbed a disk "Let's get as much as we can as evidence".

Sliding the disk into the computer Jay copied everything he could to the disk "Part one complete. Now let's see if I can find anything about an anti-virus" he said as he began looking through the reports again. Reading the file left by who he guessed to be the last researcher that was left alive Jay learned the most of the anti-virus was used to try and save a few others, but the virus had spread too much in their systems. A video log in the file auto played its last recording.

A man who seemed to be in his late 20's was sitting at a desk talking about the anti-virus results he seemed to be in great pain. "The anti-virus had a 100% success rate against the virus if administered within an hour of infection. Further experiments have shown that each hour lowers the chance for the anti-virus' effectiveness. So if one were to be infected for more than a few hours the chance for the anti-virus to help them is slim… I shouldn't have agreed to this, these monsters can't be stopped with the weapons we have down here. They're just not effective enough against them, I managed to barricade myself in here, but I'm infected and there's no hope of me reaching the anti-virus with those things in the halls. I won't let this virus turn me into one of those things so after I end this report I will take my own life…Annabel if this video somehow manages to find its way to you I want to say I'm sorry and I love y"…The researcher stopped and began gagging painful before dropping forward and sliding off the desk.

A familiar man holding a scalpel knife was standing behind him, he was wearing a hazard suit so Jay could just barely make out his face "William". The man leaned forward and turned off the recording.

Jay leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes trying to fight the fatigue that began running through him. "There's got to be some left, my luck isn't that bad I know there's got to be at least one piece left". Jay paused when he remembered that both he and Rebecca were infected, and they have been for over an hour. Jay had gotten bit twice the first just over five hours ago, and Rebecca had gotten bit about two hours afterwards. He had to accept the fact that if he only managed to find one sample of the anti-virus he would have to make a choice between himself and Rebecca.

Jay got up from the chair and removed the disk from the computer "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" he said firmly as he set the disk in a small protective case and placing it in his supply pack. Looking back in the drawer he opened he found two clips that matched his pistol and smiled as he took them "Like I said. My luck isn't that bad".

After sliding the two clips into his belt he turned for the door and exited the room. "Jay" Samantha's voice cried. Jay turned to his right to see Sam running over to him "Sam you made it" Jay said closing the door behind him "Where's Stephen?"

Sam looked down the hall "He went through another door, but we agreed to look in the same hall. After I finished searching the room I was in I returned to the hall, but he disappeared" Sam paused to catch her breath and check her remaining ammunition "That was about twelve minutes ago I haven't been able to find him".

Jay placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes "Sam have you been bitten or injured by these creatures at all?"

Sam looked at Jay a little confused by his question, but she shook her head "No. I've managed to avoid being hit, but those green things we killed back in the mansion were a bit exhausting".

Jay let out a huge sigh of relief before turning his attention down the hall "All right let's find Stephen he should be closest. After that we should place priority on finding Chris and Rebecca, we lost Chase a while ago and must take the worst into consideration. We still have to find a way to signal the S.T.A.R.S helicopter so let's get moving".

Sam led Jay back to the hall where she lost track of Stephen and showed him what she found in the two rooms. A few handgun rounds and what looks like projector slides. Jay told her "Keep those with you. They might have some information we can use once we're out of here".

Samantha nodded in agreement before the two of them continued down the hall, reaching the end they looked at both sides a door at each end. "Which way you think?" Jay asked her.

Sam nodded towards the door on the right and turned that way, just when they reached the door they heard a rapid burst of gunshots from the other side. "That was automatic fire. It's got to be Stephen" Jay yelled kicking the door open. Entering the next room with his gun drawn Jay froze when he saw Stephen hanging from something. Looking at the ceiling he saw a scaly, black humanoid creature holding him by his head "Stephen" Jay yelled aiming his gun at the monster and firing several shots into its back.

The monster shrieked in pain before dropping Stephen and attempting to retreat across the ceiling. Sam ran over to Stephen while Jay fired another shot into the monster which dropped off the ceiling and flailed about on the ground before curling its arms and legs in dead.

"Stephen" Jay yelled once more rushing over to him and Sam. Samantha was holding her hand over Stephen's bleeding neck trying to keep pressure on the wound. Stephen had a fearful look in his eyes has he fought to breathe, but it was clear that his throat was slit and he wasn't going to make it. Stephen turned his eyes over to Jay and gave him a shaky smile, Stephen tried to mouth something, but he died in mid sentence.

Stephen's head fell to the side and his eyes slowly closed as his grip on Samantha's hand quickly loosened and his hand dropped to the floor. Sam began crying over their fallen partner which only made Jay angrier, but the sound of an air duct cover falling from the wall told him that he didn't have time to mourn.

Aiming his gun at the exposed air duct Jay waited for something to come out of it. Still on her knees Samantha was silently crying while holding her gun at the same duct. Jay lowered his gun an inch, but from behind him another duct cover fell to the floor and he spun around holding his aim firm.

Another monster emerged from the duct and dropped to the floor and immediately began scurrying over to Sam with its claws held out. Jay quickly fired several rounds into the monster before it fell back in the same death rattle as the one that killed Stephen. "Jay behind you" Samantha cried as another one emerged from the vent behind them and quickly made its way across the ceiling and picked up Jay the same way the other held Stephen.

"The hell you will" Jay grunted quickly aiming his gun over his shoulder and pulling the trigger, firing more rounds than normal into the monster's body. After the sixth shot the monster released Jay and immediately fell to the ground before flailing and curling up in a death rattle. Breathing heavily Jay kicked the monster away from him before sitting next to Samantha who still had a frightened expression.

"Let's get out of here before more show up" Jay said after catching his breath and getting to his feet. Samantha knew he was right, but she just watched a friend die in front of her she had been a mercenary for almost six years and never had a team member die on a mission she was scared of whatever was causing all of this she just wanted to get out of this place and away from the city as far away from this nightmare as possible.

Jay held his hand out for her which she took and he pulled her to her feet "We still have to find the others and a way to signal the S.T.A.R.S chopper otherwise we're gonna be stuck here for a while" he said as he removed Stephen's dog tags and I.D. card placing them in his supply pack.

Making a quick survey of the room Jay and Samantha decided to move on since there was nothing useful for them. Opening the next door they saw William running at the end of the hall and turning to the right "I'll kill that bastard" Jay growled before bolting after him.

"Jay wait" Sam called after him. Jay didn't stop he kept running down the hall giving Sam no choice, but to chase after him. Jay turned the corner and went through the door William left open with his gun drawn. "Jay stop" Sam yelled once more as she turned the corner. Just as Sam reached the door it slammed shut and electronically locked itself form inside leaving Sam alone in the hall.

"Jay. Jay!" she cried slamming her fist against the steel door trying to reach him. The door a few yards behind her opened and a shrill shriek echoed through the hall, turning around Sam saw a Hunter just as it crouched forward and started running toward her. Sam swore as she loaded a fresh clip into her pistol and began firing at the monster which merely flinched with each bullet that hit it.

Sam pulled the trigger again, but something inside the gun snapped and the inner chamber clicked. "No" Sam cried just as the Hunter reached the fork in the hall. When the Hunter made it to the fork in the hall it shrieked as it readied itself to leap at her. Sam held her arms in front of her waiting for the monster to rush over to her, but she heard a loud thud and the Hunter shrieking in surprise before a shotgun blast rang through the hall followed immediately by the Hunter's death rattle.

Sam slowly lowered her arms and looked at where the monster was standing the door next to it had swung open and knocked it forward. Standing behind the dead monster was a man dressed in brown tactical gear with an automatic shotgun in his hands, Chase.

"Chase" Sam cried getting to her feet as he ran over to her. "Are you all right Sam?" he asked her checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine, but Stephen is…he's" Sam couldn't help herself she grabbed hold of Chase and cried into his shoulder the thought of loosing Stephen was too fresh in her mind and the pain was still too much.

Chase wrapped his right arm around her to comfort her as stared at the locked door Jay and William went through. "Sam have you seen Jay? I got separated from him in the tunnels".

Sam managed to compose herself and pointed at the door "He chased William through this door, but it closed and locked itself before I could get through" Sam backed away from Chase and gave him a frantic look "What are we going to do? Jay is alone in there with William, Jay doesn't stand a chance. William will kill him".

Chase placed his hand on her shoulder "I know you're scared Sam, but we have to stay calm and think. I unlocked a control room down the next hall, if we can find an override command we might be able to get through. Come on let's go".

Following Chase down the hall he came out of Sam made one last glance at the door Jay went through before closing the one behind her.

"Over here" Chase said opening a door halfway down the hall. Inside the room were various large observation computers and microphones sitting at each terminal. "Let's see if I can find the camera to that room" Chase said as he began working on the controls. "Found them".

Sam walked over to him and watched the monitor that showed Jay staring down William both of them holding their guns at one another. "We have to do something" Sam said in a shaky tone. Chase nodded as he began searching for an override code for the door.

Inside the small lab, Jay held his gun firmly as he stared down William. "This is how it is huh kid?" he said with a smug voice "I'm impressed that you managed to survive this long especially considering your little medical emergency. I guess if the virus won't kill you I'll have to".

Jay kept his gun on William as he quickly darted his eyes to his forearms "I'd lose the smug attitude if I were you. Regardless of what happens to me there are only two outcomes to this. And in both of them you die".

William laughed as he reached behind him and pressed a button on the console. The lights around the room came to life and Jay gasped when he saw the giant tubes around the room a couple had different monsters and half mutated creatures in them floating in the water "Don't you see boy. The T-virus is unstable if not used properly. I told them that random testing would end in such a disaster, but they wouldn't listen. So I arranged a surprise for them one that would show them how 'controllable' these creatures really are".

Jay shifted his stance to a more stable form while keeping his gun on William "You caused the virus to spread throughout the estate?"

William nodded his head to the side "More or less. I didn't expect it to spread this badly, but it doesn't matter. Umbrella will still see how dangerous it is to experiment this recklessly. The T-virus should be used in a more contained environment, not in some underground lab with a network of air ducts that would easily spread it to the rest of the staff".

Jay cut him off "If that's how all this started why did you accept this mission? Why didn't you just turn it down and let someone else handle it? Or did you come along to see how effect your little BIO weapons are? You just brought us down here to gather information on a field test is that it?"

William laughed again before speaking "Not exactly, but close enough. You see gathering field data on the BIO weapons were Wesker's orders not mine; I just decided to bring a few extra test subjects ones with a little more life and death experience. You know to give these creatures a more thorough testing".

"Wesker? S.T.A.R.S leader Wesker? He's in on this!" Jay yelled.

"I guess that's a big shock to you kid. Care to see what he's up to now?" William said turning around and activating the monitor behind him.

The screen showed a small hallway where Wesker was holding both Chris and Rebecca at gunpoint admitting that he had killed the leader of the Bravo team. "Just like this" Wesker said before he turned his gun to Rebecca and shot her.

As Rebecca fell back Jay yelled "No", but William quickly turned around and shot him in the shoulder. After Jay fell to the ground William walked over to him "And now kid it's your turn" he said with his gun fixated on him.

Jay clutched his right shoulder where he was shot trying to put enough pressure on it to stop it from bleeding too much. William smirked as he stood over Jay and pointed his gun at his head "Good night kid".

Jay took his chance and quickly turned on his side and kicked William in the edge of his shin. The second Jay hit him William locked up in pain as he dropped his gun and fell to his knees holding his leg and grunting in immense pain.

Jay got up and shot William in his side which made him fall over. "If you're wondering what just happened I'll tell ya. You see there's a nerve that runs along the edge of your shin, if hit correctly you'll lock up in pain and double over before your brain even acknowledges that you're in pain" Jay shot William in his arm as he tried reaching for his gun. "Now tell me where the anti-virus is" he demanded while keeping out of William's reach.

"If you kill me you'll never find out before the virus kills you. Now since you can't kill me…" William was cut off as Jay shot another round into his hand.

"You were saying?" Jay asked holding his gun firm "Anti-virus now!"

William smiled painfully which scared Jay as he realized why and spun around slamming the butt of his gun into the head of the zombie that tried to creep up on him. Firing two rounds into the monster's head Jay turned around just as William grabbed his gun with his good hand and shot him in the center of his neck.

William fell back trying in vain to gasp for air as he bled out. "Good night William" Jay said as the traitor died.

Jay placed his gun back in its holster and walked over to the console William was using and saw that Wesker had taken Chris into the next room; Rebecca however was lying on the floor motionless. "Dammit" Jay yelled slamming his hand against the cooler sitting on the desk next to him. Hearing something inside the cooler rattle Jay opened it up and a cold steam hissed its way out.

Inside the cooler were several spiral vials of dark green liquid and an injection gun with a matching slot for them. Behind that was another holder with a single spiral vial of dark blue liquid. The labels on the two cases respectively read "T anti-virus, and T-virus".

Jay lowered his head and said "Of course there's enough for the both of us, of course she would die just as I found the anti-virus". Jay looked at the injection gun and took it out of the cooler before loading it with one of the anti-virus vials. Using a rubber strap to tie just behind his elbow he slapped the upper part of his lower arm several times to get the veins to press against his skin.

When the veins showed Jay pushed the needle of the injector into his skin and pulled its trigger injecting a full vial of the anti-virus into his bloodstream. Setting the injector down Jay walked over to a computer in the corner of the room and sat down. The screen read "Virus Reader". Using a needle from the computer to prick himself Jay set the sample into the machine and waited. After a few seconds the screen showed that Jay's body had been purged of the virus.

"That's that then. Let's get out of this place" he said to himself as he got up and walked over to the console where he left the injector. "I'm going to make sure Umbrella goes down" he said taking the last vial of the T-virus and placing it in the slot where the anti-virus vial he used was. Placing the cover back on the case Jay opened the locker next to the desk and took a small metal briefcase out and opened it. It was a temperature case to keep the virus and anti-virus at the right temperature as to not ruin them.

Placing the virus case into the briefcase and the injector along with the rubber strap he used Jay closed the case and locked it. Taking one last look at the monitor Jay's eyes widened when he saw Rebecca getting to her feet. "Please tell me she's ok" he said as he waited to see what would happen.

Rebecca held her hand over her shoulder and rolled it back "Good thing I had my protective vest on" she said as she looked at the door Chris went through. Jay quickly looked over the controls to the console trying to find a switch for the speakers "There" he yelled as he flipped a switch.

The speaker in the corner of the hall Rebecca was in screeched as it came to life. "Rebecca can you hear me?" Jay cried into the mic.

Back in the hall Rebecca looked up at the speaker "Jay? Where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Listen you're infected with the virus that caused all of this. You have to make your way to me so I can administer the anti-virus otherwise you'll die and turn into one of those monsters".

"What?" Rebecca gasped at the speaker. Looking down at her arm she remembered the zombie that bit her on her way back to the guardhouse "Where are you?" she said just as the door next to her opened and Chris returned to the hall. "Chris you're all right. Thank goodness".

Chris seemed surprised to see Rebecca still alive "Its good to see you're all right as well we should get out of here and find a way to signal Brad".

"Not just yet Chris" Jay said through the speaker which seemed to surprise Chris. "Rebecca's infected, but I have the anti-virus. Only problem is the room I'm locked in is locked electronically and I don't know the code to open it so you're going to have to find a way to open this door so I can administer the anti-virus to her".

"Where are you?" Chris asked him.

"I'm on Basement floor 2 in the third hallway of the back 2nd door" Make you're way here while I work on trying to figure out this code" Jay said as he stepped away from the terminal.

"That won't be necessary Kid" Chase's voice said from the speakers both in the hall and from the terminal. "I'm in the command room that's on the same hall as you and I think I've found the override code. I'm opening the door now, get out of there and Sam and I will meet you in the hall".

After Chase finished speaking the door behind Jay clicked. "Chris, Rebecca meet us at the main hall as quickly as you can" he said before grabbing the case from the terminal and drawing his gun from its holsters and heading out the door.

In the hall Jay saw Samantha and Chase coming from the next hall and called over to them. "Jay are you ok?" Samantha cried seeing the gunshot wound in Jay's left shoulder.

"I'm fine for now we can worry about this later let's get going" he said as he led them back to the main hall to meet up with Chris and Rebecca.

* * *

**A/N.** Well its been two months, but here it is Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it because I put more work than usual into it.

The next chapter will be the last one, so to make sure it's worth it I'm going to put everything I've got into it. Also to keep in the spirit of the 1st Resident Evil game I will be adding another chapter to cover "Alternate Endings". Why you ask? "Why the hell not?"


	9. The End, The Future and the End

Kicking open the door to the main hall Jay leaned against the wall as he aimed his gun down the corridor "Clear" he said to Chase and Sam who were behind him before continuing down the hall with the temperature case that contained the T-virus and the anti virus.

Typing in a code to a locked door he nodded for Chase to take the lead as the door opened. Raising his gun next to his head Chase nodded before stepping into the hall and quickly running to the other end "Clear" he yelled back as he opened the next door.

Both Sam and Jay followed after him, in the next hall they finally met up with Chris and Rebecca who were waiting for them at the door to the facility's briefing room. "Are you all right?" Rebecca asked seeing the bleeding gunshot wound in Jay's shoulder.

"Not exactly" Jay said as he motioned for her to sit on the desk and opened the case that contained the anti-virus. Loading a capsule of the anti-virus into the injector Jay wrapped a rubber arm band around Rebecca's upper arm as she quickly balled her hand into a fist and released it to get the blood pumping in her arm. Once the veins in her arm were visible Jay slowly pushed the injector's needle into her arm and emptied the entire anti-virus capsule into her bloodstream.

Waiting a few minutes Rebecca got up from the desk and stretched her arms out "I think it worked I can feel the virus leaving my body".

Giving a sigh of relief Jay looked over to Chase and Samantha "All right we need to leave now have you found anything?" he asked them.

Chase nodded "There's a self destruct system that will take this lab and the entire estate out as well as these monsters. Once it's activated all electronic locks will be released and we can get to the helipad and signal your pilot with the flare gun I found in the command room".

Chase looked over to Chris and said "I believe I found a surviving member of your team. She's being held in a detention room a few halls down behind a code locked door".

Chris immediately looked over to him and said "She? You mean Jill she's still alive?"

Chase nodded "Before I found Sam and Jay I did some scouting of my own and manage to scour the codes that will unlock the door all you have to do is go down there and get her" Chase paused and looked at Rebecca "You take care of the kid until we get back ok".

Rebecca gave a small laugh before nodding and saying that she would keep Jay out of trouble for them. With an annoyed and irritable laugh Jay looked at Chase "Don't push it".

After Jay said that Chase nodded "We're off then see ya when we see ya". Leaving with Samantha the two of them turned around to head back to the command room to start the self destruct sequence.

After they left Chris told Jay and Rebecca to head to the elevator that would take them to the helipad while he went to free Jill "Be careful you two" he said before running off back down the hall.

Now alone Jay looked over to Rebecca and sighed hesitantly "Rebecca" he said quietly. After she looked over to him Jay sighed again before continuing "I want to say this now in case I don't make it out. I...We've been through a lot tonight and even though we've only known each other for the past nine hours I…" Jay stopped again and looked up at the ceiling "I love you Rebecca" he said finally before closing his eyes.

Rebecca tilted her head to the side and began going over her own thoughts and personal feelings of Jay, but before she could say anything to him an alarm began blaring throughout the facility and a programmed female voice announced "The self destruct sequence has been activated. Releasing all electronic locks all personnel evacuate to the nearest exit immediately".

Jay looked over to Rebecca and grabbed his gun "Let's go" he said pushing off of the wall and quickly leading her down the hall, leaving the case that contained the T virus behind. The alarm continued ringing and the same female voice continued to announce the situation every few seconds which quickly became annoying "We know we know" Jay yelled at a speaker as he passed it.

Entering the same room that he was in when he, Chris and Rebecca first descended into the lab Jay noticed four clips and Chase's pistol lying on top of the crown crate against the wall "Thank you boss" he said as he holstered his own gun and took the pistol from the crate as well as the clips. "Here" he said handing two clips to Rebecca and continuing into the next room.

Waiting for them on the other side of the door was a single zombie that moaned as it turned and began limping toward them. Each of them fired two shots at the zombie which moaned and collapsed to the floor before crawling after them. Waiting for the zombie to reach him Jay raised his leg and stomped down on its neck crushing its spine killing it.

"Come on" Rebecca said as she ran past him and continued through the hall, stopping at the lift that led to the helipad they waited for Chris to return.

The speaker above announced that the self destruct countdown was at four minutes and Jay began tapping his foot "Hurry up Redfield".

Rebecca looked at the lift and then to Jay as he continued to tap his foot and knew that that it was going to be a close escape "When we make it out of here" she began and waited for Jay to turn around "I'll take you up on that dinner offer".

Jay smiled at her and said "Let's make sure we make it out then".

Rebecca nodded just as Chris came running around the corner with Jill right behind him "Great you're here" he said as he moved between them and activated the lift "Let's get out of here that alarm is driving me crazy".

After the lift opened Jay said in a sarcastic tone "Of course it's only big enough for two people". Looking over to Chris he said "You and Rebecca go first we'll be right behind you".

Chris was reluctant to go, but Jill convinced him to go first while she waited with Jay. After both Chris and Rebecca went up Jay quickly introduced himself "Jay Helmsly. Nice to meet the famous Jill Valentine in person. If we make it out of here alive we can have a proper introduction".

No less than a minute after Chris and Rebecca left the lift returned just as the speaker announced "Three minutes until detonation". Both Jay and Jill stepped onto it and hit the helipad button, arriving at the helipad just as Chris sent up a signal flare he found they waited for the helicopter to fly over the mansion.

"There" Rebecca cried once she spotted the helicopter as it came into view. Waiting for the helicopter to get into position over the center of the helipad the four of them smiled and silently cheered they were about to be saved.

On the other side of the roof the floor exploded and a tall semi muscular monster with a giant clawed hand climbed up from the floor below. Its grey skin, pale eyes and exposed swollen heart were an intimidating sight for them. "What is that thing?" Jay yelled as the monster began advancing towards them.

"That's the Tyrant. I guess I didn't kill it enough" Chris said readying his gun.

The Tyrant threw its arm out and its claws extended before it charged toward Jay with surprising speed for a monster its size. Surprised Jay managed to run to the side at last second and the four of them open fired at the giant monster before them.

"This is bad" Jay yelled as he discarded a clip from his pistol and loaded another.

A few yards away from him Chris had just finished reloading the magnum he found earlier that night "Just keep shooting we don't really have another choice".

The Tyrant continued to randomly switch its focus between the four of them and charge after one of them as they continued to unload everything they had into it. Backing Jay into a corner the monster swung at him and missed by an inch before grabbing him by the neck with its normal hand.

"Jay" Rebecca cried as the Tyrant lifted him off the ground and pulled its clawed arm back.

Quickly retrieving his stiletto knife from his pocket Jay flipped it open and stabbed the creature in the eye forcing it to drop him. After dropping Jay the Tyrant began wildly swinging its claw around and Jay quickly crawled away before getting to his feet and shooting its exposed heart.

After hitting the monster in its heart Jay noticed that the Tyrant seemed stunned for a brief second and yelled at the others to aim for its heart. It proved to be easier said than done the grey giant continued to randomly attack each member of the group, but managed to keep its heart a hard target as it ran between them.

From above Brad yelled down to them from the helicopter as he dropped something for them "Destroy that monster hurry".

Chris was the closest one to whatever Brad dropped, but unfortunately the Tyrant was targeting him and not letting up. "Little help here" Chris yelled after rolling under the Tyrant's claw.

"Lead it this way" Jay yelled to him and he circled around and loaded his last clip into his gun. Taking aim from the side he waited for Chris to turn the monster around before firing two shots into its heart and quickly advancing on it. "That's right big guy I'm right here" Jay yelled at the monster as Chris got behind it and ran over to the rocket launcher Brad dropped from the helicopter.

The Tyrant turned its attention to Jay and began pursuing him as he yelled for Chris to hurry. Leading the Tyrant in circles on the far side of the roof Jay turned to fire a single shot, but the Tyrant backhanded him into the wall before extending its claws again and sprinting over to him.

Just as the Tyrant stopped next to him Jay quickly took aim at its heart and fired two shots to stun it long enough for him to get away. "Today Redfield TODAY" he yelled as he led the Tyrant in another circle.

After priming the launcher Chris yelled for Jay to lead the monster toward him as he lifted the launcher onto his shoulder and got down on one knee.

Rolling under the monster's claw Jay turned for Chris and made a straight sprint toward him waiting for him to fire the rocket. "Now" Chris yelled just as the Tyrant closed the gap on Jay and raised its claw for the last time.

Jay quickly rolled to the side as the Tyrant swung for him and Chris fired the rocket launcher and for all four of them time slowed down as they watched the rocket fly towards the Tyrant. The second the rocket impacted the Tyrant it exploded destroying the Tyrant for the final time.

Brad quickly landed the helicopter and told them to hurry as they piled into the back. Once they were strapped in Brad took off and put as much distance as possible between them and the mansion as it exploded in a purging fireball that erased all, but the scars and memory of the nightmare they all lived the previous night.

Jay sank into the bench and lowered his head. Rebecca saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking "I'm sure they made it out" she said nudging him with her elbow.

Jay nodded his head to the side "Yeah. I just hope they can make it back to the city alive".

Jill leaned her head on Chris' shoulder and closed her eyes immediately falling asleep, while Jay slid off the bench and sat on the floor of the chopper allowing Rebecca to lie on the bench and rest. Looking down at the mercenary that helped him and saved Rebecca several times throughout the night Chris thanked him just before Jay closed his own eyes to rest.

* * *

That was it, from beginning to end that's how it all started for us. We survived the ultimate darkness and our victory was that much sweeter under the warmth of the rising sun. I was always the one to look at the bright side of things, but after that night I just couldn't see anything bright about it other than the fact that we survived…Well I can't say that nothing good happened. After all I met Rebecca Chambers the girl of my dreams and since then we've managed to live a pretty happy life together.

If you think about it, it's actually interesting how an event like that can bring people who just met so close together. Not that I'm complaining of course.

After that day I along with both Chase and Samantha who escaped in a jeep they found by sheer luck retired from our mercenary life and left it behind us. After a long and somewhat emotional goodbye I watched Chase and Samantha leave as they headed for Seattle, Washington to start their new life.

I remained in Raccoon City and took Rebecca to dinner just like I said I would and our first date went really well. A week after the incident we both decided to move out of the city before continuing our relationship, Rebecca left first and we agreed to meet up in Denver, Colorado. I decided to stay behind and pack a few more things before I left, but of course that's where my luck ended.

That same night while I was packing I heard screaming in the streets below and when I looked out my window I saw…you got it zombies. The nightmare started again and my luck being what it is I was trapped in the middle of it once more.

I did what I could to survive; I even helped a group of eight people escape from Jack's bar in uptown Raccoon city. One of them I knew for a while George Hamilton a doctor who was a good friend of both Chase and myself for the past few years. I traveled with them through Raccoon City for a few days before we got separated during a failed evacuation just a few miles from Raccoon City University. I don't know if they made it out of the city alive or not.

Not long after getting separated from them I crossed paths with Jill Valentine and at first it seemed to be the best thing that could happen at the time that is until I found out she was being pursued by a monster called the Nemesis. From what I could gather the Nemesis was a monster designed to hunt specific targets which meant that Umbrella could actually control this one.

At first the Nemesis left me alone and went after Jill only, but once I started shooting at it I became a target as well. I wasn't with Jill long as we too were separated and I returned to the Police Department in hopes of finding a way to stay safe until Jill or someone that survived made their way there.

I was there for no more than an hour before two people barged into the lobby. Claire Redfield, Chris' younger sister and a rookie officer named Leon S. Kennedy. I was surprised that these two of all people managed to survive as long as they did, even though they got along they bickered a lot for the first few hours, which made for some form of entertainment thank God.

With their help I managed to escape Raccoon City with them just minutes before a government launched nuclear missile destroyed the city and everything in it. The three of us along with a young girl Sherry Birkin who Claire saved back in the city spent the next few days together before going our separate ways.

From the next town I boarded a plane to head back home to Denver and Rebecca, but of course my luck threw me another curve ball. Just as I was about to enter the terminal I was arrested on suspicion of carrying weapons and was taken to a holding room where undercover Umbrella employees took me. All I know from that point is I had a bag over my head and we were on a different plane than I originally planned. After landing I was told I was a prisoner and given an ID number before being led to my cell.

I was only there for a few days before something happened that allowed me to escape the prison blocks and out into the facility. Of course I was on an island. I couldn't just be on the mainland or a different country no that'd be too easy. And of course being a place owned by Umbrella guess what I ran into for a third time.

My luck did finally pick up though after only a few solo hours I ran into Claire Redfield, and you can't imagine how good it was for both of us to see a friendly face. It took almost an entire day, but we managed to find a way off the island along with another prisoner Steve Burnside and after escaping from the facility the sea plane's alarm told us we had a stow away. Of course it was a Tyrant, it couldn't be a little puppy or a Bugs Bunny it had to be a Tyrant in an enclosed space.

Needless to say Claire and I dealt with it and returned to the cockpit only to find out that the auto pilot sequence forced itself on and wouldn't turn off. After crash landing in an Antarctic facility we began searching for another way out, splitting up and going separate ways of course.

I'm not sure what events led to it, but Steve died along the lines and Claire...well she was devastated by it. From that point on I decided to stay with her until we got out of there and by God my luck finally turned good Chris found his way to us and we were on the verge of getting out of there...that is until Wesker showed up.

Chris decided to deal with Wesker while Claire and I tried to find a way out of the facility before another self destruct sequence blew us to hell. Finding a pair of Harrier fighter jets we waited for Chris while I read over a pilot's Manual that was lying on a nearby table, I only had time to go over the basics like how to take off and fly, but it was enough for now. After Chris showed up we left that facility behind, Claire flew in the same fighter with Chris while I took the second jet and followed after them.

It was a little over a day before we found a place to land and from there we went our separate ways again and once again I purchased a plane ticket home.

Once I landed in Denver I called Rebecca and you could not imagine how happy she was to find out that I was alive. She was pretty surprised when I told her everything that happened since the last time we saw each other, but she was just glad to have me back alive. We moved into her family's old vacation house just on the edge of Denver and settled in there as we began our new lives. Rebecca wanted to become a doctor so she began attending a few medical classes while I went to work as a mechanic.

In 2003 only five years after that nightmare ended both Rebecca and myself were recruited into the BSAA an organization dedicated to the sole purpose of battling Bio terrorism. Even after Umbrella was destroyed both financially and corporately they still managed to manufacture and produce BIO weapons and were selling them on the black market.

Once the BSAA was officially formed I was reunited with Chase and Samantha while Rebecca was reunited with her former teammates from S.T.A.R.S.

For the next few years the BSAA tracked down and battled Umbrella and any B.O.W.s they used against us and with each small victory we came that much closer to shutting them down for good. In late 2009 Chris Redfield along with BSAA agent Sheva Alomar encountered Albert Wesker and after he transformed into a monster through the T virus the two of them along with help from Jill Valentine and Josh Stone eliminated him hopefully for the last time.

Almost a year has passed since then and even though we're continuing our battle against Bio terrorism we've managed to live normal lives as well. Chase and Samantha were married in early 2007 and started their own family they have twin girls now Carla and Mina; I can only imagine how maddening it must be for Chase. He's probably considering jumping on a live grenade just to get out of changing a diaper or something along those lines.

As for me and Rebecca...Well we decided to do the same, the two of us were married in July 2008 and...Well we're expecting the third member of our family to be joining us in the next couple of months. Samantha had always been like an older sister to me and was really happy to see me starting my own family, Chase was as well although he wouldn't show or admit it, he merely grunted and said "Just wait. You'll see".

Everyone puts their lives into perspective many times throughout their time in this world and they all wonder how their lives would be different if certain situations were changed or never happened to begin with.

While it's true that my life would be completely different if I never joined that mercenary organization or even just decided to take a few days off when that mission was issued, I also know that I wouldn't be as happy as I am today. Even with the memories of that nightmare still fresh in my mind I know that I'm happy with my life and the way it turned out.

After all I have the greatest woman in the world by my side and our daughter that's on the way, and in all honesty I wouldn't have it any other way.

That's the story from start to finish and there's nothing more I can really tell, as for now I'll leave the rest to the imagination of whoever finds this notebook.

_- Jay Chambers. BSAA Agent.

* * *

_**A/N.** That's chapter 9 the final chapter. As usual I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.

The idea for this story first came to me back in late 2006, but I never got around to actually starting it. I would write draft after draft, but nothing felt right so eventually I gave up. And then just under four years later I found the inspiration I needed to start it, and this is what I've come up with.

Again I really hope you've enjoyed it while it lasted. As for me I can only thank those of you that reviewed it for your kind words and the helpful ideas that I've gained from a few of you and the criticism that allowed me to finish it.

While this is the final chapter I've decided to add a couple of alternate ending chapters to keep in flow with the original Resident Evil game and because I feel like it.


	10. Alternate Endings pt 1

CHRIS (ALONE)

_"First, Joe and then Stephen. I failed to save Rebecca and I still have to deal with this thing. I'm starting to hate my life"_ Jay thought as he a swing from the Tyrant.

Chris slowly rose to his feet his entire body in pain after the Tyrant had thrown him against the wall. "Chris I need some help here" Jay yelled rolling under the Tyrant as it charged him. "Chris heads up" Brad yelled as he dropped something from the helicopter. Chris ran over to the Launcher Brad had dropped "Jay move" Chris yelled as he pulled the trigger" Jay jumped to the side as the rocket sped towards them. The Tyrant turned and smacked the rocket away. "Dammit" Jay yelled "...I hate this thing" jumping up and running. Chris prepared to fire another as he waited for the Tyrant to charge after Jay.

The Tyrant stopped turning its head to Chris "Damn" Chris fired another rocket, but the Tyrant stepped to the side avoiding it. The Tyrant let out a roar as its claws grew larger then charged towards Chris "Shit" Chris yelled as he ran. Jay took aim at the Tyrant's

exposed heart breathing slowly "Chris this way" as Chris turned towards Jay he jumped forward rolling to the ground as the Tyrant turned after him Jay shot its heart. Chris took the opportunity and fired another rocket as the monster seemed to be stunned, but it was a ruse, yet another rocket was deflected.

The Tyrant swung at Chris as he rolled away from it getting to his feet he ran "Jay one

shot left we need to distract him". Jay dropped his empty gun taking his stiletto from his pocket "Wait for my signal" he yelled flipping the knife open. Jay ran after the Tyrant looking to get behind it. The Tyrant swung its claw back just as Jay had slid under it raising his knife Jay attempting to stab the Tyrant's knee. Just as he brought the knife down the monster had grabbed him by the neck raising him off the ground the Tyrant roared as it drew its claw back.

"Bite me" Jay yelled as he stabbed his knife into its eye gouging it out. As the Tyrant dropped him Jay turned to run, but stopped when an overwhelming pain rushed across his back. Falling to the ground Jay looked over his shoulder as the Tyrant backed away swinging blindly blood flying from its claw with each swing. "Jay move" Chris yelled as he fired the last rocket Jay forced himself to get up and run holding back the crippling pain. After the rocket destroyed the Tyrant Chris rushed over to Jay as he fell back to the ground. "Jay...Jay"

"Chris this disk holds all of their research data show it to the world. Make sure Umbrella goes down". A smile crossed his face as his vision faded "See ya in the next life Redfield" he whispered in his last breathe. Chris took the disk and ran for the helicopter.

Looking back as the mansion exploded, he felt guilty that he couldn't save his friends, he failed to save Rebecca he never found Jill and Jay died making sure he'd survive. With a hard sigh Chris looked at the disk Jay handed him "Umbrella will pay" he vowed as the light from the rising sun glared on his face.

* * *

(CHRIS & REBECCA)

Ducking and rolling through the Tyrant's attacks Jay continued to distract the monster while Chris and Rebecca shot it from afar "Dammit, just die already" Jay yelled as he used his stiletto knife to swing at the Tyrant's leg. Leaning to the side the Tyrant avoided the knife and with great force backhanded Jay sending him sliding several yards across the concrete roof.

Turning its attention to Rebecca the monster threw its arm out and its claws quickly extended, sprinting towards her the monster raised its arm to swing, but stumbled when Chris managed to shoot its exposed heart giving Rebecca time to get away. "Jay are you all right?" Chris yelled looking over to Jay as he tried to push himself up. "Never better" he coughed silently as he got to his feet.

Above them Brad's voice gave them a heads up as he dropped a new weapon for them, a Rocket Launcher. Jay was closest to the weapon, but had a hard time moving, his left leg was skinned from the concrete and his arm was broken, analyzing the situation Jay made his decision. Raising his gun he fired, scoring a grazing hit on the Tyrant's heart "Over here big guy" he yelled as he fried again.

The monster slowly turned its head to Jay as he tried limping backwards "Chris take that launcher and destroy this thing" he ordered as the Tyrant sprinted after him. Just as the giant reached him Jay attempted to jump to the side, but a crippling pain shot through his leg and he fell to his knees defenseless the Tyrant backhanded him once again this time flinging him into a wall.

As Jay's limp body slid down into a sitting position Chris took his chance and quickly fired the rocket launcher into the monster's back destroying it. With the monstrous menace dispatched Chris and Rebecca quickly rushed over to Jay who was sitting against the wall motionless "Jay" Rebecca and Chris cried as they reached him. Grabbing his shoulders Rebecca gently shook him calling his name.

Opening his eyes Jay gave a silent smile "I'm…starting to miss…Miami right about now" he coughed as he reached into his shirt pocket. Pulling out a small disc he handed it to Chris "This is the research data I managed to take form their computers. Make sure my friends didn't die for nothing".

Taking the disc from him Chris said "Your not done yet now come on". As he grabbed Jay's arm he twisted and grunted in pain "My arm's broken and my leg is skinned to Hell. Just go I've lost too much blood, I'm a dead man". With his vision slowly fading Jay smiled before telling Rebecca how he felt about her "I'm really glad I met you". Jay's smile slowly faded while his eyes closed.

Above them Brad's voice reminded them of the self destruct sequence, as the helicopter got close enough to the ground Chris and Rebecca quickly got on and left their nightmare far behind. Looking back at the mansion they both waited for the explosion that would erase anything left of that night, after the mansion and its underground facility were engulfed by a massive fireball Rebecca closed her eyes and looked away "I've spent the past two days of my life battling those monsters and my reward for surviving is the deaths of my teammates and Jay's final words to me" looking over to Chris she gave him a guilty smile "My heart is filled with pain, but I don't know if its because I loved him or if its because I didn't, but I'll never know now". Rebecca sat on the bench across from Chris and watched the morning sun rising in the horizon "I'm sorry we never found Jill". Chris slowly shook his head "She's alive. I know Jill well enough to know that she would've found a way out of there".

Rebecca made one last look at the empty patch of land where the mansion once stood and recalled the time she first met Jay in the halls of that evil place how he saved her life and the encounters they both had until his final stand with her on the mansion's helipad.

* * *

**A/N.** That's part 1 of the alternate endings. Truthfully it wasn't difficult to put all of this together, so not a lot of work went into it other than making sure it was to my liking and to the liking of a few who got to read it before hand.


	11. Alternate Endings pt 2

(CHRIS & JAY)

"Down to my last clip" Jay yelled over the gunshots as he, Chris and Rebecca fired at the monster called the Tyrant. The three of them triangulated around it unloading everything they had into it. Reserving his ammunition Jay fired a single shot before running around the helipad attempting to get the monster's attention "Come after me Dammit" he yelled firing another round at the giant gray skinned creature.

The Tyrant quickly turned towards Chris and threw its arm out forcing its claws to extend before sprinting after him. Jay raised his gun and took careful aim at the monster while Chris was running from the monster and Rebecca was still firing, waiting for the creature to get within reach of him Chris quickly jumped forward and rolled to the side to avoid its claw. After its attack missed the monster slowly turned towards Chris again who had already put a few yards between them, slowly walking after Chris the Tyrant continued to absorb the bullets they shot into him.

Seemingly unaffected by them the Tyrant once again sprinted after Chris, who rolled to the side once more, but this time the Tyrant had learned from last attempt and immediately swung its arm back knocking Chris against the wall. "I got this guy" Jay yelled as the Tyrant turned to his direction "Rebecca cover Chris make sure he's all right".

Firing a single round into the Tyrant's body Jay turned and ran sideways keeping his gun aimed at the massive creature that was slowly pursuing him. Quickly running over to Chris, Rebecca helped him to his feet and walked him further away from the monster that injured him. "Chris use this" Brad yelled from the helicopter as he dropped something from the door, a rocket launcher.

"I'm down to five shots I won't be able to keep him distracted for much longer" Jay yelled to them as he barely sidestepped an attack from the Tyrant before ducking under its backhand. Quickly taking his knife from his pocket Jay flipped it open and fired one last shot into the monster's chest missing its exposed heart by a few inches "Sometime today" he yelled before the monster grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Jay" Rebecca yelled as the Tyrants drew its clawed arm back ready to impale Jay. "The hell you will" Jay grunted as he flipped his knife over and stabbed the monster in the eye, quickly pulling the knife down he cut the monster's eye out and scarred its face. Surprised by the attack that left it blinded the Tyrant dropped Jay who quickly rolled away from the creature as it wildly waved its claw around.

"Kill it" Jay said shooting it in the heart which seemed to stun it for a second. Getting to his feet Jay ran away from the Tyrant which seemed to be slowly regaining its sight "It's got one eye and its still fighting? What the hell is this thing?" he yelled after realizing the monster had brought its sight back into focus. "Jay keep it busy" Chris yelled as he readied the rocket launcher.

"Just prime that thing and shoot this guy" Jay yelled back as the monster sprinted towards him. Evading the monster once more Jay stopped on his knee and fired a single round scoring a grazing hit on the monster's side. "Head's up" he yelled as the Tyrant kept running towards Chris and Rebecca.

Seeing the monster quickly closing in on her and Chris, Rebecca wildly began firing her gun trying to draw its attention away from Chris "Chris hurry" she yelled as the monster turned its attention to her. "Rebecca look out" Jay yelled to her.

Realizing she had run herself into a corner Rebecca continued to fire her gun at the monster until the hammer locked itself back. "Move" Jay yelled as he fired the last two rounds from his gun into the monster's back. "No" Rebecca cried as the monster grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Jay here" Chris yelled throwing his gun to him. Catching the gun Jay took aim at the Tyrant and quickly fired every round the clip held into its back. Just as the last bullet was fired the Tyrant drew its arm back and impaled Rebecca with its claw "No" Jay yelled as the Tyrant pulled its claw from Rebecca's bloodied body before dropping her.

Just as the monster turned towards him Chris fired the rocket launcher destroying the monster.

Once the monster was blown apart Jay quickly rushed over to Rebecca "Rebecca, Rebecca" he yelled shaking her shoulder. Placing his fingers on her throat Jay silently checked her pulse…nothing "Dammit" he said quietly "Not you too. Not you too" he cried refusing to believe what he was seeing. "Jay we have to go" Chris said sadly placing his hand on Jay's shoulder. As the two of them waited for the helicopter to land Jay placed his forehead to Rebecca's and vowed to see Umbrella destroyed before slowly laying her body back and gently running his hand over her eyes to close them.

As the helicopter took off with Chris and Jay safely in the back they waited in silence for the sound of the mansion exploding. After the roar of the explosion died down Jay rested his head in his hands "This all started as a simple search and rescue mission" he said leaning back into the wall "Just go in find the researchers and get out, nothing more than a simple mission right?"

Chris didn't answer him he just lowered his head in grief at what had happened throughout the night. "I've been a mercenary for two years and I've only killed three people" Jay said rubbing his fingers across his eyes "I've never had a friend or teammate die on me, Sam and Chase were always praising my resourcefulness and quick wits. Not really the best career choice for an 18 year old male, but it was something I was good at. I never enjoyed the actual violence part of the job, but the tactical and strategic details are what I enjoyed. The ability to instill fear or a false sense of security into your target through misdirection, that's what I excelled at"

Stopping for a moment Jay looked at the sunrise as it brought the morning light to Raccoon City "I've never had a teammate die on me, mainly because I made sure that all the Intel we had was on the dot and made double sure I accounted for any X factors that could possibly occur. There wasn't anything I could do this time, I had no information on the enemy or what was going on, but…I still feel like I failed, like there was something I could have done"

"For the past two years of my life Joe, Stephen, Sam and Chase have been more than friends to me. We've been through a lot together and we've helped keep each other together through a lot more, I've only killed three people, but it doesn't matter how many people you've killed death isn't something you can get used to. Most of the time when you kill someone you have no choice, but to. But when you see someone you love die that's worse, all of my friends died tonight and Rebecca…"

Jay fell silent after he said her name he placed his head in his hands once again as he remembered what Stephen told him back in their briefing room before that living nightmare started "I loved her" he said fighting back the tears that welled in his eyes.

Chris didn't know what to say, in fact he knew there wasn't anything he could say to comfort him. That entire night was a pure nightmare and nothing more nothing could make them feel better after the hell they went through.

* * *

(CHRIS, JAY AND REBECCA)

"Rebecca move" Chris yelled as the Tyrant began sprinting in her direction. Jay discarded the empty clip from his pistol and pulled his stiletto knife from his side pocket "Rebecca over here quick" he called as he flipped the knife open. Rebecca waited for the Tyrant to raise its arm before running past it and over to Jay who reared his arm back holding his knife by its tip.

The giant monster slowly turned around and extended its claws again before sprinting after both of them. "Now" Jay yelled as he threw his knife at the monster's heart before rolling to the side and loading his last clip into his pistol. The monstrous Tyrant quickly turned to face Jay just as he got back to his feet and attempted to attack him, but Jay quickly dropped back to the ground before rolling away giving both Chris and Rebecca the chance they needed to fire at the monster for a few seconds.

From above Brad gave them a heads up as he dropped something from the helicopter "Chris use this. Destroy that thing Hurry". When the launcher hit the ground Chris immediately made a run for it while Jay ran in front of the Tyrant to draw it away from Rebecca while she reloaded her gun.

"Jump in anytime" Jay yelled to Chris after narrowly avoiding a swipe from the Tyrant's claws. Making a single shot at the creature's heart Jay ran backwards keeping his gun trained on the monster, but tripped over a broken piece of the roof and dropped his gun. The Tyrant stood above Jay and quickly reached down to grab him, but Jay raised his leg and kicked the knife he threw into its heart driving it even deeper in.

After the knife was forced deeper into its heart the Tyrant growled in pain as it retreated a few steps before regaining its focus on Jay who had retrieved his gun and began running again. Stopping next to Rebecca the two of them took aim at the monster and began firing as Chris primed the rocket launcher for use.

The hammer on Jay's pistol locked itself back after it's last round was fired and Jay lowered his gun as he looked back at Chris "Today Redfield today" he yelled as the monster ran for them once again.

"Move aside" Chris told them as he lifted the launcher onto his shoulder and got down on one knee. Jay grabbed Rebecca and pulled her aside and waited for Chris to finish the Tyrant off. The Tyrant quickly turned after Jay and Rebecca when they moved to the side turning its back on Chris and giving him a clear shot at it. With the Tyrant only a few yards away from him and Rebecca Jay pulled her to the ground and yelled for Chris to finish the monster off as he moved to cover Rebecca before clenching his eyes closed.

Firing the launcher Chris watched as everything seemed to slow down after the rocket was fired; slowly it flew towards the Tyrant just as Jay rolled on top of Rebecca's back to cover her from the monster as it entered reaching distance of them. Just as the Tyrant raised its claw the rocket struck it in the center of its back, blowing it to pieces.

With the monster destroyed the helicopter safely landed and Jay got to his feet before helping Rebecca up. The three of them ran to the helicopter after it landed and climbed into the back, strapping themselves in they took off and waited for the explosion that would erase all physical evidence of their nightmare. Closing his eyes the second the mansion blew Jay felt the warmth of the morning sun as it rose in the distance and along with Chris and Rebecca gave a sigh of relief.

Looking over to Rebecca as she leaned her head against the corner he smiled and said "Why don't we cancel those dinner plans and go somewhere away from all this". Giving him a quick smile Rebecca replied as she stretched her arms out "Why not. After the past two days I think I deserve a vacation".

Jay looked over at Chris and apologized that they weren't able to find Jill, but Chris shook his head and said he knew that somehow she managed to survive the incident "She's out there somewhere. I know it".

Jay made a final glance at the destroyed mansion just as it disappeared from view and saw two flares being fired into the air. Jay scoffed as his radio began beeping after placing it to his ear he cheered "Boss you made it out" while he watched the flares as they rose into the sky.

"Sam and I managed to find a jeep in the courtyard and drove off just as the helicopter landed to pick you guys up" Chase said from the other side "We're taking that jeep trail back to the city. We're heading back home and we're going to pack our stuff, we're thinking about taking a trip to Seattle and start a new life from there. Be sure you see us off after your little date with Rebecca is over".

After he finished speaking Chase turned off his radio and looked over to Sam as she continued driving the jeep "Seattle huh?" she said after making a slow turn downhill "Back to where we first met". Chase leaned back and placed his hands behind his head "What do you think Jay will do?" he asked her. Samantha smiled "I don't know what he'll do, but I know he'll be fine without us. After last night I'm convinced that he doesn't need us to guide him anymore".

On the S.T.A.R.S helicopter Jay had taken a seat next to Chris to allow Rebecca to lie down and rest as they returned to the city "You don't think something like this will ever happen again do you?" he asked Chris. Chris shook his head "There's no telling, all we can do is hope that that nightmare blew up with the facility". Jay rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes "Let's hope so" he said as he gently placed his hand over his bag that held the disc he used to copy all of the research data to "With this as evidence Umbrella will go down" he muttered to himself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N.** And that's alternate endings part 2 and the final installment of Resident Evil S.P.A.I.S. Like the first part I didn't have to put a lot of work into these I just had to make sure they were well enough to be to the liking of those that read them.

With this final piece in place I leave my Resident Evil fic as a completed story and can walk away from it happy. I've said this many times before and I'm saying it again, I hope those of you that read it have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it.

Good night ladies and gentlemen you've been a wonderful audience.


End file.
